Camp Omoshiromi
by RavenSoul13
Summary: Kagome is sent to camp and while there she meets people she could never even imagine would be in her life let alone one being the center of her whole world.
1. Did it hurt?

"Kagome, wake up!" yelled a woman from down stairs. The only reply she got was a silent snore. "Kagome, get you a** out of bed or I'm sending Souta up there and I mean it!" still all she got was a snore. The woman sighed and walked to the living room to get her teenage son from the couch. "Souta, go wake your sister up or she'll miss the bus." "Fine, but don't blame me if she breaks something." Souta replied. He got up and ran up the stairs. He walked in to find his sister twisted I the covers and her pillows nowhere to be found. He opened the blinds and allowed the early rays of the sun to filter in, but all this did was cause a groan to come from the sleeping figure. He sighed and walked to the bathroom and got a cup of cold water and walked back to his older sister. "Kagome, this is your last warning, wake up or else." he said in a uncaring tone. Still nothing so he smiled evilly and poured the water all over Kagome's head and as quick as lightning he was out the door and down the stairs to hide behind their mother. "Souta I'm going to fucking murder you!" Kagome screamed. Kagome's mother just sighed and rolled her eyes. She yelled at Kagome to come downstairs .

A few minutes later and they were all sitting on the couch and Kagome was absolutely furious. She began yelling because it was the first time she had heard about her having to go to camp. "Mom why do I have to go to camp and Souta gets to stay home!" she was hurt, she felt that her mom was trying to get rid of her. "Now Kagome, you can't get out of this and besides this is a good way to make friends." "But I have friends already!" Kagome argued.

"Kagome you are going to this camp."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!

"No!"

"Kagome it's final you are going." her mom said in a firm finalizing voice. "Oh, and you better get ready the bus will be here at five o'clock."

Kagome gasped and looked at the clock on the table and screamed a dramatic "NOOOOOOOO!" as she realized it was two o'clock. She ran to get ready as the only thought that ran through her mind was 'Why does God hate me so much!'.

She race to her bathroom and got the shower running. She stripped and hopped in to wash herself. When she was done she came out in a towel while combing her hair. She grabbed her blow dryer and quickly yet efficiently dried her long ebony hair. When she was done she put her bra and underwear on. She pulled on a pair of faded skinny jeans with a hole in one knee and a light green spaghetti strap top. She got her huge red suitcase and shoved almost her entire closet and most of her dresser in their. She was also able to shove two pairs of shoes in there! It was a miracle that she could fit all her toiletries in their. She grabbed her purse and in went her ipod and cell phone charger. She had done all this within two hours. She looked at the clock and saw it was two o'clock. She ran to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. She was a very beautiful girl, she knew this, but still she applied some mascara to her already thick, dark lashes and some gloss to her full, naturally pink lips. She looked in the mirror and was satisfied enough. She grabbed her stuff and lugged it downstairs to grab something to eat. When she was done she hugged her mom and told her she was mad but still lived her. She was a very forgiving person actually and the longest she had gone without forgiving someone was one day and half a night. She went over to Souta and hugged him. While doing so she whispered in his ear "Souta don't think I won't get my revenge for this morning." He laughed nervously and told his sister to be safe. She looked at the time and saw that she had fifteen minutes until the bus got there. She ran and slipped on her white flip-flops and she grabbed all her stuff and she was out the door and to the steps. Yes she lives in a shrine and these stairs were a pain in the ass. She made it down just as the bus was pulling up. She gave her stuff to the person who put them away. She got on and was looking for a seat. Unfortunately she couldn't see anyone she knew either so she was forced to sit by a wolf demon with shockingly blue eyes and long black hair pulled up in a high ponytail. She sighed and sat by him and immediately regretted it as he started flirting with her and reciting lame pick-up lines.

AN ANNOYING LONG HOUR LATER

"So tell me Kagome… did it hurt?" the wolf demon, who she found our was called Kouga, asked. Kagome was confused and thought she missed something so she asked "Did what hurt?" "When you fell out of heaven?" Kouga said using a low voice. Kagome had then grown sick of his annoying pick-up lines so when the bus stopped she tried to shove Kouga out the window, but he just wouldn't fit. "Shut up and go bug someone else Kouga" Kagome said as calmly as she could. But Kouga being the pompous, self-absorbed, dick he is said "I would if I could, but I keep getting lost… in your eyes, Angel. Kagome just smiled a chilling smile as three new figures stepped on the bus.

Please review! Hope you all enjoy this fanfic cuz im enjoying writing it!


	2. Now, what have we learned?

Last Chapter:

But Kouga being the pompous, self-absorbed, dick he is said "I would if I could, but I keep getting lost… in your eyes, Angel. Kagome just smiled a chilling smile as three new figures stepped on the bus.

NOW:

Three new figures were getting on the bus and the first thing they met was an angry girl beating the crap out of a wolf demon that truthfully didn't stand a chance against the infuriated teenager. Then to make it even better they all realized the wolf demon was someone they knew. "HAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!" the third guy busted out laughing as he saw the girl rip out a chunk of his pony-tail which in turn made him give a blood curdling scream. His laughing however had drawn the attention of the girl to him and she narrowed her gaze on him he just smiled and said "You are my new favorite person and have made my day, thank you so much, he deserved that!"

Kagome blushed slightly as she took in his silver hair, amber eyes, and charming smile, but what really got her attention was that he had a pair of adorable puppy ears on top of his head. She then finally got her ability to talk back and said "No problem, he was really getting on my nerves and if I heard him call me 'Angel' one more time I'm sure he would have more than a chunk of hair gone and a red cheek." Kagome said with a smile plastered on her face.

"I'm Inuyasha Takahashi and this is my good friend Miroku Souryo." Inuyasha said pointing towards the boy with the lavender eyes, black hair tied back in a dragon's tail, and a sweet smile.

"The Buddha has blessed me by allowing me to see such a beauty such as yourself." Miroku said as he took her hand and kissed it.

Kagome blushed and said thank you. That is until she felt something on her bottom that didn't belong. She looked down to see Miroku's hand stoking her butt. Her eyes was twitching furiously and then all that could be heard was "SMACK! You fucking pervert!"

"Well it seems like I lost my seating partner…do you want to sit with me Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome was shocked by this but gladly accepted, but when she stood up her wrist was grabbed by a growling Kouga who was looking at Inuyasha.

"Mutt-face what are you doing? Trying to take my woman from me?" Kouga yelled towards Inuyasha.

"Shut the hell up Flea-bag she isn't your woman from the looks of things." Inuyasha smirked as he looked at Kagome to see her going red and a vein forming on the side of her head. He sweat-dropped and backed away.

"Ha so you see who is the top demon around here, it's about time that some-" Kouga was cut off however by a very enraged Kagome who had a fiery aura behind her. He gulped and asked her "What's wrong Angel?"

"That's it! Just what the fuck is your problem? Are you just to thick headed to understand I don't like you or are you just that persistent! Also women are not property and unless a woman says you can call her yours then don't treat them like a fucking possession!" while saying this Kagome was repeatedly hitting Kouga in various places with her purse which felt like it had bricks in it. (Who knows what is really in it)

By the time she was finished with Kouga he had bruises every where. "Now Kouga, what have we learned today?" Kagome asked in a tone a kindergarten teacher would use. Inuyasha, Miroku, and the rest of the bus just sweat-dropped. "That women aren't possessions." Kouga replied in an obedient tone.

"Good at least that sunk through your head." Kagome said satisfied with her work, she turned to Inuyasha and they headed off to the back of the bus to sit.

Kagome, Inuyasha, and Miroku all talked for a while and then Kagome asked, "Just how long are we going to be at this camp?" Miroku was the only one who turned out to know so when he told them they would be there the entire Summer both Inuyasha and Kagome yelled "What!" Miroku flinched as the two teens got a look that could kill in their eyes as they both whipped out their cell phones to chew out their parents, but found they had absolutely no service what so ever. They both did a dramatic cry as they situation struck them. Miroku just sweat-dropped as he noticed some storm clouds up ahead.

Somewhere in the very back of the bus a girl with long black straight hair watch both Kagome and Inuyasha with narrowed eyes. She was pissed that, that girl would dare to sit with Inuyasha. She had liked Inuyasha for a very long time, but no matter what she did Inuyasha would just say something insulting or just ignore her. Yet here that girl he just met for the first time is able to get him to smile and talk as if they had been friends forever. This infuriated her and she swore to herself that this girl would be humiliated in the worst of ways and if that didn't work she knew people. And then an idea started to form in her head as she smiled an evil smile. The girl sitting next to her looked over to her friend and saw her smile, so she asked what she was thinking and she told her all about that girl.

Kagome was talking to Inuyasha about how terrible it was that they had no service and they had to deal for three whole months! It started to get dark and Kagome looked at her phone and saw it was eight o'clock and when she looked out the window she saw black storm clouds. She just hopped that it would pass. Miroku noticed the distant look on Kagome's face and asked her what was wrong but she just shook her head and smiled saying it was nothing and she was just tired. So they continued talking and the played games on Kagome's ipod. When they were playing MASH and Kagome got the result that she would marry Inuyasha, live in a mansion, have a pet dog, and one kid she laughed and asked who wants to play truth or dare?

Everyone else was already snoring by the time all three teens finally got tired of truth or dare so they finally drifted off to sleep and rain started to slowly drip onto the windows.


	3. Sour Patch Kids!

Last Chapter:

Everyone else was already snoring by the time all three teens finally got tired of truth or dare so they finally drifted off to sleep and rain started to slowly drip onto the windows.

Now:

Inuyasha was sleeping and he was slowly gaining consciousness with the silent pitter-patter of rain drops on the windows of the bus. He was becoming aware of his senses and he smelled a wonderful smell surrounding him and he could hear the silent breathing of someone next to him and some pressure on his shoulder. He looked over to see Kagome sleeping peacefully on his shoulder.

'She looks so peaceful in her sleep.' he thought with a small smile gracing his lips.

He leaned a little closer and inhaled her amazing smell. She smelled so good it was the best thing he had ever smelled. She didn't have any perfume that was suffocating like all the other girls who would try to get his attention. Her scent was one of a kind. It was a mixture of lavender and honey with a hint of strawberry.

A few minutes passed and she snuggled closer and smiled slightly as her hair fell in her face. Inuyasha moved it and then sat back in his seat so he could sleep again. The rain had then started to poor down, pelting the windows loudly.

Inuyasha's ears pricked to the side and he heard thunder rolling in the distance. He opened his eyes and looked out the window to see huge black rolling storm clouds. He frowned at this since it would probably keep him up.

Kagome was dreaming that she was in a rainbow colored room. 'Where am I' she thought out loud. She was startled by the way her voice echoed. She shrugged and started to look for a door or anything that was a way out. However she had no such luck so she just sat down on the cold, hard, rainbow floor and sighed. She was then ripped from that room into a pitch black room. Dizzy from the sudden change in color she stumbled to her feet and felt herself falling. She screamed but nothing came out so she just stopped since it was useless. She was falling and then she heard a voice and everything stopped. She tried to talked and was relieved to see she could. "Who's there?" she asked.

"Kagome we are your worst enemy!" replied many small squeaky voices. Her eyes widened so big, you would think it hurt, when all of a sudden she was surrounded by an army of sour patch kids with evil smiles on their faces. She screamed but it was to late to try and escape seeing as how every which way she turned she saw their creepy little smiles. They started to close the distance between her and them and Kagome panicked. She took her jacket off and started swinging in from side to side as she tried to knock them away, but they had grabbed onto her jacket and were climbing towards her hands so she threw it.

"Someone help me!" she yelled. Just then a boy with silver hair came and grabbed her and jumped away from the evil gummies. She looked at her savior (guess who it was!) and saw Inuyasha. With that her dream ended and she was dreaming of whatever it is you dream when it isn't important.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome as her eyebrows deepened into a small frown and she groaned quietly and mumbled something that sounded like "No, not the sour patch kids!"

He almost laughed out loud at the look on her face, but instead snorted quietly as her face softened and she smiled softly.

All of a sudden a loud crack of thunder rang through the bus and lightning lit up the night sky like daylight. Kagome's eyes snapped open and she flew forward in her seat. She was breathing heavily and gave a small whimper as the thunder rolled again. The lightning flashed again and she hid her face in Inuyasha's shoulder and the seat.

Inuyasha had his ears pinned to the back of his head from the intensity of the sound. He looked at the girl huddled by his shoulder and then put an arm around her shaking form. "Shhhh…. There's nothing to be scared of Kagome, it's just a storm." he whispered comforting words to her while rubbing soothing circles on her back.

Kagome however had a reason to be scared, but she didn't want to bring up the painful memories from 10 years ago when she was just a seven year old girl. At least not yet, 'I'm so helpless.' she thought as she snuggled closer to Inuyasha.

Finally the storm had passed and Inuyasha and Kagome starred out the window in silence while listening to all the other campers snore ,and in Miroku's case, asking imaginary women to bare his children. It was a peaceful silence between the two as they starred at the clear night stars when they peeked through the gray clouds. 'That's what I like about Inuyasha,' Kagome thought to herself, 'I feel comfortable and safe with him and I just met him a few hours ago.' Then she asked Inuyasha if he knew how long the bus ride was going to be because she was already sick of sitting still and wanted to get the hell off this stupid bus. He didn't know either so he said he would go up and ask the driver.

She watched him walk up the aisle to the driver and when he turned around he had a look she didn't like planted on his face.

He came and sat down and said "Kagome you might want to sit down for what I'm about to tell you." She looked at him with horror on her face and had a slight note of fear in her voice as she told him "I'm already sitting down."

"The driver said we have another eight hours on this thing!" he whispered/shouted to her.

Kagome being the person to always look for the brighter side of things when she felt like it said " Well, at least most of those hours will be spent sleeping." Inuyasha then noticed her eye twitching and smiled.

Kagome and Inuyasha had ended up talking for a couple more hours and he had told her that she was sleeping on his shoulder and she blushed brightly and thanked God it was dark. When he told her that she had mumbled in her sleep that the sour patch kids were chasing her he told her "I thought I was going to break down in tears because of the look on your face!" She just replied "It's not my fault! I didn't want them to do something horrible to me! They could of chopped off half my hair…or worse!…" she paused dramatically, "the could've tied me down and held a pigeon over my head and let it poo on me!" she scrunched up her nose in a cute way.

He just laughed and told her she had one hell of an imagination. Finally they started to get tired so they drifted off to sleep. Kagome wasn't going to admit that she liked Inuyasha so she had laid her head against the window, and Inuyasha slept with his head on his hand.

In the back of the bus though Kagome and Inuyasha weren't the only ones who heard the thunder and woke up. ***(I'm just going to go ahead and call her Kikyo since we all most likely know who she is already)***

Kikyo was in the back smirking as she thought to herself 'So the little bitch is scared of storms?' She almost couldn't hold back the evil laughter in her head as she was making plans to scare Kagome off.

* * *

**If you think I should make longer chapters just tell me cause I think I am slacking ;) Review! And if you have any ideas for my story just speak your mind and I will do my best to put them in!**


	4. Why does he have to be here?

**Last Chapter: **

**Kikyo was in the back smirking as she thought to herself 'So the little bitch is scared of storms?' She almost couldn't hold back the evil laughter in her head as she was making plans to scare Kagome off.**

**Now:**

Kagome had woken up when there was only one more hour to spend on the stupid bus. She smiled at her luck and stretched her arms high above her head and arching her back. She felt the satisfying crack and then relaxed while she gave a big yawn. She looked over to see Inuyasha still passed out and laughed slightly as his ears twitched every which way as he listened to the kids who were awake.

She reached under her seat and grabbed her purse. She opened her purse and dug through it. Her purse was a mess no thanks to Kouga from when she had to teach him a lesson. So when she finally found her ipod she sighed in relief and put her head phones in. she scrolled through her songs and when she found the one she wanted she hit select and closed her eyes.

"Little girls don't know how to be sweet girls, mommy didn't teach me… Little boys don't know how to treat little girls, daddy didn't show me." she sang silently to her self. "Love save the empty! Love save the empty! Save me!" she then switched the song and began humming.

Finally an hour passed and she looked over to Inuyasha and thought 'I better wake him up' she poked him on the cheek lightly but got no response so she poked him harder. All he did was swat her hand away lightly and grumble incoherent words.

Finally she just decided to do something boring to wake him up so she pinched his nose and covered his mouth with her hand. Then she said "Oh no! The bus is sinking and we can't breathe!"

Inuyasha's eyes popped open and he gasped for breath and looked around rapidly.

"Kagome are you alright, your not drowning are you!" Kagome shook her head and laughed. When Inuyasha finally realized what she had done he looked at her to see she had little devil horns and wings with a innocent smile. He just sweat-dropped and then started talking to Miroku. "OK! Everyone off the bus and get into a single file line!" yelled an old lady with a megaphone. They all got off the bus with Miroku in front, Kagome next, and Inuyasha last. When they got in line the woman introduced herself "I am Ayano and I am the head director of the camp, so if any of you have questions just come and ask me." "Now I'm going to take roll to see who is here or not."

"Ai!"

"Here!"

"Aiko!"

"Here!"

"Akira!"

Present! (Many names later) "Inuyasha!" "Here." "Kagome" "Hey" "Miroku" "Pleased to pleased to meet you, ma'am." Kagome, Inuyasha, and the rest of the line all looked at him.

After a few more minutes of roll call they were told to go to the mess hall in order to find out what cabin they were to be in and where everything is. Also they were told that there stuff was already in the cabin so when they found out, to just go and get settled in. The trio walked with the rest of the teens to the mess hall. When they got there they went to the wall that had the big posters with the names and cabin numbers on them.

Kagome was in cabin number 4 with some girls named Sango, Rin, and Ayame. She was a little unnerved by her cabin number sense it was unlucky, but she shrugged it off. She went over and when she was joined by Inuyasha and Miroku she asked them what cabin number they were in. It turned out they were both in cabin number 9 which was also unlucky! The other two guys were Sesshomaru and Kouga. Kagome laughed as Inuyasha said "No wonder my number was unlucky I'm stuck with my two least favorite people in the world!" Kagome was confused so she asked who Sesshomaru was and he told her that he was his half brother, and Kagome finally realized who Sesshomaru was. 'That's why they resembled each other, duh!' she thought to herself.

So they parted ways and went to their cabins. When Kagome got to her cabin she knocked and slowly opened the door to find three girls all over on one of the beds surrounding something while saying "Awww!" and making cooing sounds. They all looked over and smiled at Kagome as she walked over to the bed and area with her luggage. She put her purse on the naked bed and then smiled back at them and walked over and said "Hey, my names Kagome! " All they girls looked at each other and smiled while they let out a huge simultaneous sigh "Hey Kagome it's nice to meet you." replied the girl with long brunette hair in a high pony tail and dark brown eyes. I'm Sango bye the way, this is Ayame," she said gesturing to the red headed wolf demon with two pigtails and forest green eyes, who smiled, "and this is Rin." Sango then gestured to the short girl with big innocent brown eyes and black shoulder length hair with a small pig tail on one side. Rin waved and said "The reason we all sighed was because we were so glad that you were a nice person. We didn't know what we would do if we ended up with someone like Kikyo!"

"Who is Kikyo?" Kagome asked. Then Ayame ran over to her bed and grabbed what Kagome supposed was a year book and opened it up to find a picture that was covered in red and black marker. She was able to see who it was and recognized the girl. "She was on the bus that I rode here" Kagome said like it was no big deal. Which it wasn't.

That's when Kagome caught sight of some movement coming from behind Sango. She looked over to see two tails swishing back and fourth. Sango noticed Kagome's attention was shifted somewhere else so she followed her gaze and said "Oh! This is Kirara." When Sango looked back up she noticed Kagome's eyes went all starry as she said "Awwww! She's so cute! Can I pet her? Please!" Sango laughed because that was the exact same reaction Kirara caused from the other girls too. So they talked and got to know each other as they petted Kirara. Finally Kagome realized that the other three beds had been made. She was guessing that the two beds on the left were Ayame's and Rin's since one had a green comforter and the other had an orange comforter. Sango's was the one they were sitting on which had magenta comforter.

Kagome then got up and unzipped her suit case and pulled out a set of sheets and a blue comforter. While she was making her bed they all talked about the activities they were going to do the next day. When she finished making her bed she put all her clothes in the dresser that was hers and all her shampoos, perfumes, soaps, makeup, and necessities in the bathroom they shared. She then changed into some shorts a white under shirt and a black t-shirt that said "Don't piss me off! I'm running out of places to hide the bodies." in bold white bubble letters.

She walked over to Sango and them and asked "Do you guys want to go for a walk or something cause these cabins are stuffy." She then went over to one of the windows and tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. So when the girls looked over to reply the sweat-dropped as they saw Kagome on the floor while she was trying to push on the window with her feet to get it open. They went over to help her and finally with all four of them they were able to get it open.

"Yeah let's go for a walk I saw a lake when we got here!" Rin yelled happily. They all got up and left to go to the lake.

Ayame and Rin walked in the front while Kagome and Sango walked behind them. "So Sango why are you here?" Kagome asked. "My parents wanted to go on a cruise and my brother wanted to come here with his friend so I was forced to come." she said with a frown on her face. "Yeah my mom just said 'It's a good way to make friends and I need a break.'"

They looked at each other and then sighed while saying how much it sucks not being the parent. Then Kagome heard her name being called and when she looked behind her she almost fell over as she saw the most densest guy in the world running towards her with a big smile plastered on his face. "Why do I have the worst luck in the world!" she groaned out. Sango just looked confused so she asked who it was, but Kagome had somehow found a corner out in the middle of no where to brood in while she mumbled "Why does he have to be here, why, why, why?"

"Hey Kagome! How are you, what a coincidence you are here too." the boy replied in an overly happy voice. Kagome had hopped up and plastered a super fake smile on her face. "Hey Hojo, yeah, yeah what a coincidence!" Kagome said while her eye twitched and she laughed a stressful laugh.

"So I was wondering, would you like to maybe go-" Hojo was cut off by Kagome's scream of fake horror "Oh my god! Did I just see something move behind that bush!" Kagome pointed towards the nonexistent bush. When Hojo turned back to look at Kagome both her and Sango were gone out of sight.

Sango was flailing wildly in the air as Kagome literally dragged her across half the camp. She was finally released and she wobbled slightly as she got used to the feeling of Earth beneath her again. She looked at Kagome again to see her sighing in relief. "Who was that guy Kagome?" Sango asked curiously. "Only the densest guy in the history of denseness." Kagome said dramatically. "His names Hojo and no matter how many times I say no when he asks me on a date he doesn't seem to get it!"

Sango laughed as they headed back to their cabin to find Ayame and Rin so they could explain why they suddenly ditched them like that. They felt so sorry for Kagome and vowed to back her up. "Kags don't worry, anytime Hoho comes around we will be there for you" Rin said dutifully. Kagome thought about this nickname and decided she liked it.

They looked outside and saw it was dark so the got their pajamas on and climbed into bed. They all fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow cause let me tell you, those were some comfy beds.

* * *

**The numbers 4 and 9 are actually bad luck in Japan because in Japanese 4 is pronounced as 'shi' which is also the same pronunciation as death. Nine is pronounced 'ku' which also has the same pronunciation as agony or torture.**

**Ok this chapter is a little longer and I think I did pretty well on it but I might have rambled a little bit! ****J**** Please review! And again if you have any ideas for my story just tell me. **


	5. Level 6!

Last Chapter:

They looked outside and saw it was dark so the got their pajamas on and climbed into bed. They all fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow cause let me tell you, those were some comfy beds.

Now:

"Wakie, wakie girls! Time for breakfast!" yelled a girl that looked to be around twenty. They all groaned and covered their heads with their pillows. The girl was kind of ticked off that they would try to sleep in and she wasn't going to allow that to happen because she didn't get to sleep in either. So she just smiled and walked out the door and started to look around on the ground for something.

"Ah-ha!" she exclaimed as she bent down and picked up the found object. She walked back in and turned to the girl twisted in the green covers. She smiled as she lifted up the covers and stuck something down the red heads shirt.

A few seconds later all the way through out the camp you could hear a piercing scream. Ayame had ripped the covers off of her and she was jumping around trying to get whatever it was out of her shirt. Kagome and the other girls had awoken with a start as they heard her scream. They were looking at her with big eyes and when Ayame finally grabbed what was in her shirt she threw it. That's when the entire cabin was filled with "Ewww! Get it away from me! It's on my head now!", "Eek!" "No!" Each girl was trying to escape the most slimiest frog they had ever seen, and every time they would throw it away from one of them it would land on another girl.

Kagome finally calmed down enough and when she grabbed the frog and threw it out the opened window they were all awake and thankful it was over. That's when they noticed the older girl over on the floor with tears flowing down her face as she held her stomach and was laughing hysterically.

They all frowned at her and started to approach her. She gulped and put her hands up in surrender as she said, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, ok? You didn't wake up though."

They stopped advancing on her but still were unhappy. Rin though was the first to forgive her as she asked "Who are you?" The girl looked at her and smiled as she extended her hand and said "My name is Kaiya and I'm the camp counselor of cabin 4 and I came to wake you up so you could go get some of the good breakfast before all of us counselors eat it."

They then all thought they should forgive her since she woke them up for their own good. They thanked her for doing so and looked at the clock to see it was only 7 o'clock and they all thought together that they had never been up that early in their entire life.

Kagome was talking to Kaiya and then all of a sudden she heard "I call first!" "Second!" "Third!" She looked back and they all told her she was the one taking the shower last. "Guys, that's not fair I wasn't ready!" she yelled. "First!" yelled Sango! "Second!" yelled Rin. "Third." replied Ayame. Kagome fell over anime style and grumbled as she headed to her bed to get some more rest since it would be over half an hour until she had to take a shower. Kaiya however had different ideas. So when all the girls were talking and getting ready for their shower she begged Kagome to go get food with her and that she looked fine. "Fine as long as I can come back as soon as I'm done and take a long hot shower." Kagome said.

So she pulled her hair into a ponytail and got some sweat pants and a hoodie on and they went to get some food. When they entered the mess hall Kagome was bombarded with the smells of sausage and pancakes. She went up and got a plate full of food and sat down next to Kaiya. Kaiya's mouth was agape as she looked at all the food on Kagome's plate. "How in the heck will you be able to eat all that?" she asked as she looked at Kagome's small form. Kagome looked up as she was eating a sausage and finished it when she replied "I don't know how I can eat so much and I don't gain anything from it at all, it is amazing!" She then continued on to her next sausage. All of a sudden Kagome's eyes narrowed as she felt something on her butt that didn't belong and she turned around and hit Miroku square in the face. "Lovely to see you Kagome." he said as she glared at him. Inuyasha then sat down across from her as he said "Miroku will you ever learn that women don't like your lecherous ways?" Kagome then turned and said hi to him as Miroku got up and sat next to Inuyasha. "Hey." Inuyasha said as he shoved some pancake into his mouth. When Kagome finished eating she told them she had to go take a shower. 'That girl must have a tapeworm.' Kaiya thought to herself as she watched Kagome throw her 'empty' plate in the trash and head out the door. (Kagome doesn't have a tapeworm, don't worry!)

Kagome made it back to her cabin just as Ayame finished her shower. She then went to the list hanging on the wall that told the activities of the day and say that they were going to go canoeing today. She smiled to herself and thought 'Yay! I love canoeing!' She went to her dresser and grabbed her swimsuit and a pair of jean shorts with a turquoise shirt that said 'Nobody knows I'm not wearing underwear.' She then walked to the bathroom and took her shower. Ten minutes later she came out and got her hair dryer and dried her hair. She then grabbed her belt and put it on.

She then went back to the mess hall to talk with Inuyasha if he was still there. She hoped he was and she picked up her pace. In her rush she accidentally ran into someone. They both fell back onto their butts. "Ouch! Watch where you're going bitch!" yelled the girl. "I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention and theirs no reason to call me a bitch!" Kagome retorted. She then recognized the girl as Kikyo. She frowned and got up and brushed the seat of her shorts off. "You damn bitch! First you run into me and then you tell me I don't have a reason to call you a bitch!" Kikyo said in a bitchy voice. "You'll regret this." she said as she turned her nose and walked away.

Kagome stood there for a moment then returned to her original course. When she made it she saw Inuyasha sitting with her friends and talking to Rin. Her heart fell a little as she saw this but then saw that Rin was looking over towards Sesshomaru with what could only be a crush. She saw Inuyasha stiff the air slightly then he looked over towards her and smiled. She smiled back and then went over and sat across from him next to Sango. She then noticed that Sango was stiff acting and looked at her to see her glaring daggers at Miroku who had a red handprint across his face. She sighed and shook her head as she already knew what had happened. However she also saw that the way Miroku looked at Sango was different than the way his usually perverted self looked at other girls. She smiled as she knew that there was really something Miroku liked in Sango. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and saw her smiling at Miroku and Sango. He had already known that there was something different with Miroku when he saw Sango.

After an hour the camp director Ayano got up on the stage and started talking about the activities today. "As most of you know we are going to be canoeing today. We are going to be gone for all of the day because we will be canoeing twenty miles and we will also be stopping for breaks." This information about canoeing for twenty miles was not that pleasant. The teens groaned and started to complain but was shut up by Ayano as she told them that this isn't going to be a camp where you can be lazy ass teens and get away with things. "Now you will all return to you cabins so your counselors can explain the rest." finished Ayano as she climbed down from the platform. The group then dispersed to go to their cabins.

Kagome, Sango, Rin, and Ayame were all laying on the floor waiting for Kaiya to come. Kaiya walked through the door and looked over to the four girls on the floor. She then saw something on Sango and she squealed as she realized it was a two tailed kitty. She ran over and started petting her as she cooed to her. Once she was composed she then said "So our cabin is going to be paired with a boys cabin and that cabin would be…" she paused as she flipped through the papers in her hands, "cabin number 9." Sango groaned and yelled something about stupid perverted monks. Kagome smirked and saw Rin and Ayame were happy looking to and Kagome was glad she was paired with a group she knew. "Also the canoeing trip is going to be dangerous with class five rapids and logs sticking up where they can rip a whole in your canoe at any time." she said casually. They all paled as they thought out loud "We are all going to die"

So when the time came they all walked down towards the river and met up with their corresponding cabin. Then none of them could decide who was going to go with who. So they began arguing and that's when Kaiya and cabin 9's counselor, Takai stepped in, which was not what the eight teens wanted at all.

So it turned out that Sango was paired with Miroku, Ayame with Kouga, Rin with Inuyasha, and Kagome with Sesshomaru. (**Thought it was going to be Inu/kag in the canoe didn't ya. Well don't worry it will happen. Just Keep Reading**)Inuyasha and Kagome were secretly very disappointed with this turn out. So wasn't Rin and Sesshomaru was just… Sesshomaru. So they all got their canoes and started to push them into the water. All the girls got in first as the guys pushed them into the water. Then when they were in and ready to go Kaiya and Takai started to lead their group. Kagome was in front of Sesshomaru and she started to try and make conversation with him. "Have you ever been canoeing before?" she asked casually. "Yes." he replied in a stoic voice. Every few minutes she would ask him questions.

'She seems to want to know a lot about my idiot little brother.' he smirked inwardly. 'She's not that bad either, she'd make a nice little sister.' he thought but then mentally slapped himself at those thoughts. When they finally stopped for the first break two had already passed and they had only traveled four miles. Kagome sighed as she got out and helped Sesshomaru pull the boat onto a little beach. After both cabins got their boats secured the teens started to notice that the other cabins weren't with them. "Oh, they went off different branches of the river." stated Takai. "Now after this break we will start to run into some of those rapids I told you about." said Kaiya. They will gradually work their way up to the level five, so at least you will get some practice before the big ones. They all looked at each other with fear at the craziness of the counselors.

For their break they decided to swim. Miroku's eyes practically popped out of his skull and his mouth dropped when Sango took her shirt off and her pants to reveal her magenta two piece swim suit with a black flower on her left breast. He was gawking at her well toned stomach and curvaceous hips. Next it was Kouga's turn to stare as Ayame revealed her green two piece swim suit with white polka dots. Rin was wearing an orange one piece that was had ruffles and polka dots. The only one that was left was Kagome and she was taking her shirt and pants off.

All Inuyasha could see was Kagome. All the other girls had already gotten in the water which meant Miroku was in there in a flash wearing his purple and black swim trunks along with Kouga who was in a pair of brown swim trunks that had blue Hawaiian flowers on it. Inuyasha was standing their in his red trunks with a gray and white stripe down one side.

Kagome had a white two piece swimsuit that tied in the front and didn't show to much but it wasn't prude either. On her left breast there was a black blood lily. The bottoms were just plain white. She then blushed brightly as she heard Sesshomaru say "Little brother, I have the inside of your mouth memorized so can you please close it now." She got in the water and it was cold but she got used to it quickly and it felt good. All of a sudden she was pulled under and she quickly held her breath on instinct when she was released she bobbed back up to see a smiling Inuyasha. She jumped at him but he used his demon speed and dodged. He then grabbed her again and lifted her up above the water. "One, two, three!" Inuyasha said as he threw her into the water. She laughed when she came back up and splashed him.

After about fifteen minutes of a big game of Marko polo they were getting back in their canoes. Sesshomaru told Kagome that if she wanted she should go and canoe with Inuyasha. She looked at him for a moment trying to get a read on him and then she smiled. "Thanks Sesshomaru." she said gratefully as she ran over to Rin and asked her if she wanted to ride with Sesshomaru. She said yes happily and then everyone was happy. Even Sango was though she wasn't going to let the stupid monk know that. Kagome smiled at Inuyasha as she got in the canoe and told him she was going to go with him. He grinned at her and said alright.

"Alright we are entering the level 1 rapids!" yelled Kaiya and Takai. All the teens went in order and no one tipped however they knew that these small little splashes of water would soon turn into raging waves and drop offs. They continued through these small rapids for about a half an hour and then the two counselors yelled "Alright level 2!"

They were still able to maneuver through the winding bends and narrow passes between logs, rock ledges and shallow water. They had a couple close calls when someone would lean to far over but they saved themselves.

Then the level 3 waters came and Kouga, Ayame, Sango, and Miroku all tipped over and had to drag their canoes that sunk to the bottom out a few yards down the river. They had all gotten wet though from the high waves that crashed on to them. They had bumped into all kinds of rocks and they noticed that it was starting to become evening. They all pulled up onto another sandbank and rested their weary limbs. "Ok we're going to the level 4 and after that there is the level 5. At the level 5 there is a fork in the river and it is imperative that you stay to the left." Takai said in a serious voice. "We can't go the other way because it takes to long and you are not experienced enough." He finished as they all pushed off. Kagome and Inuyasha were in the back and they were doing quite well through the level 4. Kagome, though, being a human was beginning to get tired which was expected. They all were even the demons, but she wasn't letting that slow her down. She sputtered a bit as a big wave splashed her and Inuyasha. Inuyasha wanted to do something but when she looked back and smiled when they were done he could tell she was actually kind of enjoying this. She was a little nervous because of the level of rapids but she was tough. He smiled back.

"Ok remember, the left!" yelled the counselors. Everything was going smooth, well as smooth as things could get in rapids. They all made it and Kagome and Inuyasha were about to turn when all of a sudden they hit something and it caused them to shift to the right. "Come on we can do this." Inuyasha said as he paddled to get them back on course but the current was to strong and their canoe hit something else which was all that was needed to cause them to go the other way. They hollered at the others and it was to late for them to turn around and go with them.

Kagome was getting nervous. "Inuyasha what are we going to do? I'm thinking when Takai said we weren't experienced enough he was talking about a level six. I've never been on a level six before." she said with worry laced in her voice. Inuyasha noticed this and he said "It's alright Kagome we'll get through this."

After another hour of level 5 rapids Kagome was getting weary and it was getting dark. That's when Inuyasha heard it. The crashing sound of water. A couple minutes later Kagome heard it too. She looked back at Inuyasha with fear in eyes. He gave he a reassuring smile and when they came around the corner what they saw terrified them. There was drop-offs and little waterfalls that went in between rocks and all it was was white water. There was no gray or blue water, just white terrifying water. They got there and that's where everything went bad. The front end of the canoe dipped under the water as they went off the first drop-off which meant Kagome went under with it. She came back up with it coughing and trying to control the canoe. Inuyasha wasn't ready for the next thing that happened though. The canoe front went under again and this time Kagome didn't come up with it. He panicked and then he saw her head. Since the canoe didn't have any weight in the front it tipped and Inuyasha jumped in after Kagome. She was yelling his name and coughing as she was forced back under the water. She then resurfaced gasping for air as she struggled to stay afloat. Then she saw Inuyasha swimming towards her. She tried to swim towards him but then she was pulled back under, but she didn't get her breath in time.

Kagome was in the water and all she saw was the rocks around her and the little bubbles from the airs that got trapped under there with her. She thought, oddly enough, that it was kind of beautiful. Her vision started to go black around the edges as she saw Inuyasha come down and grab her. She smiled and then let herself go.

Inuyasha screamed Kagome's name just as her head went below the surface of the crashing water. He dove under and swam towards her and he saw her smile as she stopped struggling and closed her eyes. He made it to her and he grabbed her around the waste and emerged to crashing surface he grabbed onto a rock and hauled himself and Kagome onto it. Once on it he used his demon strength and leapt to the rocky shore. He laid Kagome and down and saw she wasn't breathing. "Kagome! Kagome, wake up. Please wake up." He said in panic. When he got nothing, he lowered his mouth to hers and blew a long deep breath. Then he pushed on her chest couple time and repeated this. On the third time he had got nothing and he was filled with apprehension. He picked up her upper body and hugged her tightly.

Kagome felt pressure on her lips and chest and she was vaguely aware of a voice shouting her name repeatedly. She then noticed that she felt an uncomfortable pressure in her lungs and she frowned roughly as she gained consciousness and coughed violently and spit out water. She looked around and saw Inuyasha with relief on his face. She smiled shakily and said "Promise me we won't do that again." Inuyasha smiled and said "Promise."

She got up and they started to walk back up they way they came. As the night got closer the air got chillier and Kagome suppressed a shiver. However she couldn't hold them back forever. Inuyasha looked over at Kagome and saw her small form shake as she shivered. She held her arms around her delicately and rubbed her arms ever so slightly. He then heard a small sound and quickly realized her teeth were chattering. He put his arm around her shoulders and held her close. She stiffened slightly but soon relaxed. She leaned her head against his shoulder. A couple minutes later her shivers lessened but she was still chilly. Two hours later they had made it to the fork in the river and they turned to the right. It had gotten dark out and the only light they had was from the full moon that glowed brightly above them.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and noticed that she was wobbling slightly from exhaustion but she was trying to hide it. He then kept looking around him and finally spotted a big tree with thick protective leaves. "Kagome lets stop for the night and continue in the morning." he said. She looked at him and nodded. "Are you scared of heights?" he asked. She looked at him with one eyebrow quirked and said "No, why?" Well we can't sleep on the ground and I found a tree." She looked at him and considered this for a moment. She then said alright and she then asked "How am I suppose to sleep in a tree?" "You'll see. Just get on my back." he said while he crouched down. She looked at him and smiled. She climbed onto his back and he stood up straight. 'Wow she's really light.' Inuyasha thought. "Hold on tight." he warned as he crouched down and jumped gracefully up into one of the branches. Kagome held on tight and buried her head into his back. She then felt them stop moving and looked up and saw they were high up in the big tree, on a thick branch. They sat down, Kagome was in between Inuyasha's legs while she leaned against his chest. "Just trust me, I've been climbing trees since I was little. I won't let you fall." he said as he wrapped his arms around her securely. She sigh and relaxed. She realized just how tired she was and she drifted off to sleep with Inuyasha protecting her.

"What are we going to do!" yelled a frantic Sango. She had been freaking out the entire time Kagome and Inuyasha had gone the wrong way. They had made it back to camp. "I assure you that they will be back by tomorrow at noon Sango." Sesshomaru and Miroku said. "After all Inuyasha is a hanyou and he can protect Kagome from anything out there." Added Miroku soothingly and calmly. The two counselors agreed with Miroku and said that if they weren't back by tomorrow they would send a search party. So they had all went to bed with worry for their friends.

Word had gotten around that Kagome and Inuyasha had gotten lost together and Kikyo was not pleased at all. She got her cell phone that miraculously had service and dialed a number. After the first ring a masculine voice could be heard. "Hey Spider, I have a job I need done. What do you say? Come down to Camp Omoshiromi for me?" Kikyo said in a seductive voice. "I have a feeling this job will bring you great entertainment." she added. After a few more seconds of responses from the person on the other line she smiled, gave him the directions, and said "See you then, and you'll get your payment in full."

* * *

I think I did pretty well on this chapter! Please review and give me your comments and ideas for my story!

Also thank you for your support kittychic0895, Quileute Wolfpack Girl, Arnnii, and Rouge Misery! I appreciate it and hope you enjoy the rest of my story.


	6. How can you live!

Last Chapter:

Word had gotten around that Kagome and Inuyasha had gotten lost together and Kikyo was not pleased at all. She got her cell phone that miraculously had service and dialed a number. After the first ring a masculine voice could be heard. "Hey Spider, I have a job I need done."

Now:

Kagome woke up and felt two strong arms around her. She opened her eyes and remembered she was up in a tree with Inuyasha. She blushed brightly as Inuyasha tightened his grip on her and put his head in the crook of her neck and inhaled. She sighed at the tickling sensation but then she realized that they had to get back to the camp or everyone would begin to search for them. She sat there and waited a minute or two to see if Inuyasha would wake up on his own. He did and she smiled at him when he slowly opened his eyes.

Inuyasha opened his eyes and saw Kagome smiling at him. He then heard her sweet voice say "Good morning. We should get back to camp before everyone comes looking for us." "Yeah that's a good idea." he replied as he took a hold of her waist and jumped down to the ground landing softly. He put her down and they began to follow the river towards camp. Inuyasha then decided that they should start to hurry so he told Kagome to get on his back. She did so and then he took off at a startling speed. She wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck and held on tight. She had no clue that this had brought great joy to Inuyasha. He jumped high into the air landing on a tree limb marveling when she held on tighter. He then continued to jump from tree to tree quickly.

Kagome looked up and around her. She saw the trees blurring past her and Inuyasha as he jumped through… the trees! She couldn't help but look down and she imagined Inuyasha making one incorrect step and they could go tumbling down. Inuyasha felled a hint of fear coming from Kagome and he stopped and said "Don't worry I have done this tones of times and I've never fell once." She smiled and they continued but Inuyasha slowed down for her. When they got close enough Inuyasha stopped and let Kagome down on the ground. He wanted to take his time because truthfully he was enjoying the time with just her. She wasn't going to complain either because she was enjoying it too.

They were walking side by side and Kagome looked up at Inuyasha out of the corner of her eye. She then saw his ears and she just couldn't contain her undeniable urge. She reached up to his ears and gentle took hold of one of them between her thumb and index finger. Her eyes widened and her face brightened incredibly. They were so soft and cute. She kept rubbing it and she heard a strange sound coming from Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was minding his own business, keeping his senses on high alert for any danger that might be around. Then all of a sudden Kagome's hand was on one of his ears. His eyes looked over at her and saw her face light up and a brilliant smile bestow her face. He couldn't help it. Her touch felt so good and he stopped and closed his eyes, relishing the feeling that took over him.

Kagome leaned closer and quirked and eyebrow as she realized that Inuyasha was purring. She smiled and then she took her other hand and massaged the other ear. This only made his purring get louder. After a couple minutes of this Inuyasha opened his eyes as he fully grasped what Kagome was doing. He had never let anyone touch his ears before. Only his mom and he stopped letting her touch them at the age of seven. So basically no one had touched his ears for 11 years except for his brother who would always try to do something to rip one off. He looked at Kagome and blushed a light shade of pink. Kagome just giggled and continued walking while Inuyasha just looked at her retreating form.

Finally after half an hour they had made it back to camp. They checked Inuyasha's cabin and found no one there so they went to Kagome's cabin. They walked in and Kagome was suddenly surrounded by all the girls while they asked her if she was alright. "Guys I'm fine, I'm here and alive aren't I?" she said jokingly. They all nodded and then took note of her dirty appearance. They all shoved her towards the bathroom and told her she should take a shower so she would feel loads better. She didn't protest as she thought a nice shower and a clean pair of clothes would do her some good. She got in the bathroom and the girls shut the door behind her. She looked at herself in the mirror and immediately understood why they had acted the way they did. Her hair was a mess, full of tangles and some leaves, her clothes were wrinkled and looked like filthy, and she had some dirt on her face and major bags hanging under her eyes. She looked at herself, horrified as she quickly got undressed and jumped in the shower. She let the hot water run over her body as she piled her hand full of her strawberry shampoo. She lathered her hair up and then rinsed it out. Then she also piled on the conditioner and did the same with it. She finished with the rest of her shower and got out. She wrapped her towel around her and saw that the girls had put a pair of her clothes in there with her. She thanked them silently for doing so because she had no doubt the boys were still out there. She dried off and put on her black shorts and blue t-shirt they had for her. She then brushed out her hair and looked in the mirror and smiled. It was amazing what a shower could do for you. She then walked out and saw Kaiya and Takai sitting with the group of teens minus Inuyasha who she assumed went to take a shower too.

They all looked at her as she entered the room and she smiled awkwardly at them while she gave a little wave. "Sorry we worried you guys." Kagome replied apologetically as she looked at her hands. "Oh, Kagome it's okay it's not your guy's fault." all the girls replied as they went up to her and she looked at them appreciatively. Kagome then told them all about how they had gone through the level 6 rapids, and how she almost drowned to death, but Inuyasha saved her. She left out the parts about sleeping in the tree and rubbing his ears, but the thought of it made her blush lightly. No one noticed the small blush creep up Kagome's face except for our number one, favorite pervert. A perverted grin spread across Miroku's face as he asked "So, what else happened while you two were alone?" Everyone looked at him but before Sango even had the chance to beat him over the head Inuyasha had come through the door and hit Miroku in the back of the head with his wet towel. Miroku yelled "Ouch! What the hell was that for, I was just asking!" "You need to get your head out of your perverted thinking ass!" Sango screamed viciously while taking the towel from Inuyasha and repeatedly smacked Miroku's hind end while he ran screaming ouch. Kagome smiled as she watched them and knew nothing had really changed and her new found friends had just been worried about her and Inuyasha.

Finally after about 100 lashes with a wet towel Sango was satisfied and stopped. Miroku had huge anime tears running down his face as he rubbed his bottom dramatically. Inuyasha smirked as he helped his friend up from the ground and puddle of tears. "That's what you get for being such a lecherous monk." he replied in a matter of fact tone. "But the ladies are just so…" Miroku drifted off as his hand made a squeezing motion with his hand. Inuyasha was horrified, he had on a look of pure horror with his eyes huge and his mouth open twitching at the sides. He then ran to go find a book with a cure in it for mentally disturbed teens.

The group of teens all made their way to the mess hall to have supper and on their way they ran into Kikyo and three other girls with her. Kikyo glared at Kagome and then one of the girls, a demon that had her hair tied up in a loose bun whispered something in Kikyo's ear. Kikyo looked at the ruby eyed demon and then smirked as she said "You're right Kagura. I shouldn't even have to worry anymore should I." she stated more than asked.

Kagome and the others were left standing there clueless to what had been said while Kikyo and her minions strutted towards the mess hall. They all looked at each other and decided "They all must be crazy." They then continued, taking their time, to the mess hall. When they got there they were so happy. They were having pizza and it wasn't the nasty stuff. They then hurried to get their food and sat down. Ayano then got up and announced that in one month they would be having a talent show and that she was going to give the campers a long notice so they can have a great show and have plenty of time to prepare. The campers were happy to hear this and they all cheered.

Cabin 4 and 9 decided they would wait until a couple more days to discuss what they were going to do. They then started to eat their delicious pizza. Kaiya was sitting across from Kagome with her mouth hung open in disbelief. The girl had gotten up three whole friggin' times to get seconds. And each time she would come back with two large slices of pizza and even some fruit. Takai then looked over at Kaiya and saw her staring in astonishment at something. He followed her gaze and saw that she was staring at Kagome who had just finished one of her slices of pizza and start on the second. He then nudged Kaiya fearing that if she didn't look away from Kagome, for whatever reason it was that she was staring at her for, she would go cross-eyed. She then looked at him with a blank expression on her face that gave him the chills. "Why are you staring at Kagome like that?" he whispered. Her eyes widened when she looked at Kagome and saw her get up and head for the pizza again! "She has eaten eight slices of pizza! It isn't normal Takai, I'm telling you it isn't normal!" she said in dramatic fear. "Well she was gone for one whole day and probably had nothing to eat out there." he said with an obvious tone. "No she ate that much at breakfast too." she said remembering the first time she saw Kagome eat. "Well maybe she has high metabolism." Takai said. "Maybe." replied Kaiya. Kagome then returned with a plate of fruit and a bottle of water. "Hey guys what'cha talking about?" Kagome asked as she bit on a piece of watermelon. "How can you eat so much and not gain a thing Kagome?" Kaiya asked. "Oh, well I don't really know. I just have always been able to. And I'm always hungry." Kagome said while looking deep in thought. 'I give up' Kaiya thought. 'She just eats a lot is all I need to know, and I won't ask why.'

After they were done eating they saw the sun was still up even if it was setting quickly. So they decided to all walk around they lake. "I'm going to go back to the cabin guys." Rin said as she stopped and started to turn the other way. "I'll walk you there." Sesshomaru said as he stopped too. ":Oh, that's fine Sesshomaru, really." Rin said while smiling sweetly. "I want to go back to my cabin anyway and your cabin is on the way." he said finally. "Yeah, Fluffy needs his beauty sleep." Inuyasha said teasingly. "Little brother, I would do well to keep that mouth of yours shut." Sesshomaru said in a deadly tone. "Oh did I hit a nerve?" Inuyasha then ducked as Sesshomaru's claws glowed with green poison and swiped past his head. "What the hell? Are you trying to kill me?" Inuyasha yelled as he ducked again. "Perhaps I am." Sesshomaru said as he jumped at Inuyasha and swung again. "It was a fuckin joke calm down."

Rin saw that this wouldn't end if no one stopped this so she then said "Well I'm going so goodnight everyone." She then started to walk away. Sesshomaru stopped and walked after Rin towards the cabins. Inuyasha sighed and reminded himself to thank Rin later.

So they had all started walking and after about half an hour the sun was just about to go below the horizon the group stopped and sat down on the little dock that jutted out a few yards into the lake. They all watched the sun sink below the horizon reflecting off the water making it a fiery orange and red. They all were enraptured by the beauty of the moment. Sango was sitting by Miroku and she rested her head on his shoulder as she smiled slightly at the sight. Miroku was stunned by her actions and he looked over at her to see her smiling while the last rays of sun illuminated her features. Miroku then smiled as he gently rested his head on top of her. His hand however started to move to her bottom. "Miroku, I swear to God if you dare touch my butt I will castrate you myself." Sango said in a homicidal voice. Miroku froze and then moved his hand to wrap around Sango's shoulders.

Kagome and Inuyasha both rolled their eyes at Miroku's antics. Then they looked over to talk to Ayame and Kouga but their eyes bugged out at what they saw. Ayame and Kouga were sucking face and they weren't being shy about it either. Kagome and Inuyasha blushed, turned away, stood up, looked at each other, and walked quickly away from the lovey-dovey couples. When they were far enough away they sighed and then started to walk in a comfortable silence towards their cabins. When Kagome was at the front steps to the girls' cabin she turned and then walked over to Inuyasha and wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him. "Thank you for everything that you have done for me in the past day Inuyasha." she said softly. "You're welcome Kagome." Inuyasha said while hugging her back. However cabin number 7 was just a little ways down from cabin 4 and Kikyo just so happened to look out the window as Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha. She was enraged at this and she then no longer wanted Kagome to be scared off. 'I'm going to kill that bitch.' She then pulled out her cell and dialed a number. "Yeah when you come bring all your 'tools' with you, we have a change of plans." Some responses from the other line. "I thought this would make you happier and you can do whatever you want with her." Kikyo replied with a sadistic smile glued on her face.

Kagome walked into the cabin and saw all the lights were off. She could of swore that Rin would be in here. Then she heard a noise coming from Rin's bed. Her eyes finally adjusted and she saw Rin and Sesshomaru doing some serious making out and she ran out the door and towards Inuyasha's cabin.

"Inuyasha! Wait up!" Kagome said as she ran up beside him. He looked at her and asked "What are you doing here?" She looked at him and explained and he sweat-dropped and then said "Wow never thought Sesshomaru would like a human." Kagome just shuttered and hopped she wouldn't have to see another couple making out again for a while.

They got to the boys cabin and went in. Kagome then stood there in mortification when Inuyasha turned the lights on. There was stuff all over the floors, clothes strewn out on the beds and floors, and the dressers were open and the contents spilling out. She could have swore she saw a rat scurry across the window sill too. She looked at Inuyasha and asked in wonder "How in the hell do guys live like this?" Inuyasha looked at her and shrugged. Inuyasha then had to go to the mess hall to get something to eat and he asked Kagome if she wanted anything. "Can you get me a Mountain Dew please" she said gratefully. She sighed and said well I have nothing better to do and I'm bored as hell. And then that's when the room was saved. Kagome ran around throwing all the boys' clothes onto their bed. With in the ten minutes he was gone she had ran around and threw all the clothes onto the correct bed that they belonged to. She then grabbed the broom that was neglected terribly because it was covered in dust and had clearly not been used in a very long time. She swept up all the trash and layers of dust and put it in a dust pan and threw it in the trash. She then folded all the clothes and put them away neatly in the dressers. She then took the end of the broom and stabbed the various pairs of boxers that laid on the floor and beds she put them in the dirty clothes basket she found in the supply closet. Then for the finishing touch she made the beds. She sighed as she looked at the room that had been transformed from a pigsty to a decent looking place. She was then interrupted from her thoughts when she heard a loud thud on the floor. She looked and saw her poor Mt. Dew rolling across the floor. She picked it up and sighed "Can't open this for awhile." she said in an annoyed tone. She then looked at Inuyasha and saw him in a state of complete and utter shock. She stood up and walked over to him. She said his name a couple of times while she waved her hand in front of his face. He finally blinked and closed his mouth as he tried to form words. "W-what happened in h-h-here? It's c-c-clean. Am I in the right cabin?" Kagome then looked around and smiled. "Yeah I got bored while you left." she replied as if it were nothing. "Kagome you are friggin amazing!" Inuyasha said while walking over to his bed, where about ten minutes ago had been a mess, that was clean and made. He sat down and she smiled and replied "No I'm not I just picked up some trash and put away some clothes." "Well you are still amazing for doing that." he said while he stared at every inch of the room. "Thanks but just so you know I wasn't going anywhere near the bathroom so it is still the same as it was before." she said with a horrified look on her face.

They sat there for a while in silence while Inuyasha took in the room and then Kagome finally was able to open her soda. She took a drink then said "Why do you and your brother dislike each other?" "I don't really know. I guess because I'm a half-breed." Inuyasha said the word half-breed like it was poison. "But that's no reason to hate you is it?" she asked softly. "He doesn't like me because before my father was mated to his mother, but then she left and my dad found my mother." Inuyasha replied. Then Kagome said "Wait mated?" Inuyasha froze and then thought 'Shit Kagome doesn't know about the whole mating thing.' "Hehe yeah mated it's like marriage…" Inuyasha trailed off. Kagome said "Oh I see…" Kagome then looked at the time and saw it was 11:30 and none of their friends had came back yet. Kagome got an annoyed look on her face just as she yawned. She then laid back on Inuyasha's bed and sighed. Inuyasha had gone to the bathroom and she was super tired and the beds here were so amazingly comfy it was unreal. She then closed her eyes as she drifted off to sleep.

Inuyasha walked out of the bathroom and spotted Kagome lying on his bed with her eyes closed. He then heard her breathing and knew she was sleeping. He smiled as he planted a soft kiss on her forehead while he picked her up and put her under the covers. He then laid down on top of the covers next to her and drifted off into a peaceful sleep letting Kagome's intoxicating smell surround him.

Kouga and Ayame had stopped sucking face and went into the lake for a nice swim… nude. (Wow they move fast lol sorry but I wanted to get the others together before Kagome and Inuyasha.) Where as Miroku and Sango had went for a walk and then kissed for the first time. They then went to the girls cabin and heard… noises inside that didn't sound like something they were invited to. So they then went to the boys cabin and when they walked in Miroku fell to the ground anime style at what he saw. Sango looked at him and helped him up while she asked him what was wrong. He stuttered out 'The room… it's spotless.' Sango and Miroku analyzed the room and what caught their attention was the bed with the red comforter. On it they saw Kagome and Inuyasha sleeping peacefully. They smiled and looked at each other as the went over to the bed with the purple and black comforter and did the same. They soon fell asleep with a smile on their faces and their hands entwined.

* * *

Yay I finished another chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. Please R&R! And Kikyo is in lucky cabin 7. Yeah I put her in a lucky cabin don't hate me please! I need to live on. Haha please I need ideas so just speak your mind. Inuyasha and Kagome are so sweet. 3


	7. Scavenger Hunt

**Last chapter:**

Sango and Miroku analyzed the room and what caught their attention was the bed with the red comforter. On it they saw Kagome and Inuyasha sleeping peacefully. They smiled and looked at each other as the went over to the bed with the purple and black comforter and did the same. They soon fell asleep with a smile on their faces and their hands entwined.

**Now:**

Kagome snuggled closer to the warmth her pillow provided her. She smiled and then noticed her 'pillow' was breathing and also had its arms around her body. Her eyes snapped open as she registered that her bed spread clearly wasn't red it was blue. She then looked at the pair of arms around her waist and saw they weren't going to release her anytime soon. She then positioned her head so that she could see who it was and she saw Inuyasha. When she had moved however it made him tighten his grip and this caused her to be pulled towards him. Then he gave a small growl of approval when Kagome stopped moving from her original position.

Inuyasha woke up to something snuggling into him. He smiled and tightened his grip slightly. Then he felt some movement and some disappointment gripped his heart. He didn't want the body to leave so he did the only logical thing that a demon could do with something he took delight in. He tightened his hold and pulled the body closer to him. Then he let out a small growl as the body stopped moving.

However, after Inuyasha had tightened his grip it put Kagome in a very close proximity. When she had turned her head she moved her whole body to do so. So when Inuyasha pulled her closer it moved her face that much closer to Inuyasha's. She blushed as she felt his warm breath brush against her lips and her eyes widened. She tried to move her head away but it was too late. Inuyasha's head lolled forward slightly as he relaxed and his lips crashed into hers softly. Inuyasha's eyes popped open only to be a mere inch from Kagome's stunned eyes. Inuyasha released her and jumped off the bed. "Kagome I'm so sorry." he apologized. "I didn't mean to I was asleep and I wasn't thinking rationally please forgive me." he pleaded quickly.

Kagome just reached up and touched her lips delicately with her back turned to Inuyasha. Her first kiss was an accident! But she loved it and wished it wasn't an accident. She smiled and turned around to find Inuyasha staring at her. "It's fine Inuyasha, calm down I know you aren't like that. You wouldn't take advantage of me like that." She gave him another reassuring smile when she saw he looked so guilty.

She then went back to her cabin and was thankful to find Rin in bed 'alone' and Sesshomaru no where to be found. 'Thank God!' she sighed to herself as she went to her dresser and grabbed a pair of jeans, a black cami, and holey white tee with the words 'You KNOW you want me." on it in black. She then went to take her shower. However when she stepped into the bathroom she saw Ayame asleep in the bathtub. She stopped dead in her tracks and her eye twitched. She then smiled a devilish smile. No one gets between her and her morning shower with out consequences. She reached over and took the shower head out and turned the water on. She held it in the sink and felt it to make sure it was ice cold. Then she simply put the shower head back and hid in the compartment under the sink. It was a snug fit but she was able to fit comfortably.

"What in the fuckin' hell!" she heard the female wolf demon shriek. She then heard the door slam open and Ayame run out into the bedroom area slipping slightly on her wet feet. "Who the hell did this?" she asked fuming. Kagome gulped and slipped out of her little sanctuary and closed the door and locked it. She sighed in relief as she slid down the door and onto the floor. She then laughed and walked over to the shower and turned on the hot water so it would mix with the cold. She got in and put her head back and let the water run down her back, face and neck. She then applied shampoo and scrubbed then she washed her body. She got out and found her clothes and put them on she then brushed her hair and put it up in a loose bun. She applied some lip gloss and some smoky eye shadow.

Nevertheless, her high spirits faded away just like the smile on her face. She had to go outside the safety of the bathroom and out there is the demon that all fear at the moment. Kagome could practically feel Ayame's scowl boring through the door. She then got down on her stomach and looked through the crack under the door. What she saw was frightening, beyond frightening if that's even remotely possible. She saw absolutely nothing, yet she knew Ayame was there she could feel it. She then saw a little shadow that went from the door and up. She realized that the shadow was that of a string and she then had the realization dawn on her that Ayame had set a trap in those fifteen minutes she was in the shower. She started to panic and looked at the window of the bathroom and she perked up and went over to it and tried to open it but it wouldn't budge because someone had painted over it and it had dried. She kept trying and then she saw a shadow at the window and fear gripped her heart as she thought aloud in a whispered yell "No Ayame's going to get me!"

Inuyasha had finished taking his shower and had gotten dressed. He was walking over to meet Kagome and the other girls to go get some breakfast. On his way past the bathroom window her smelled Kagome's scent and also heard the window creak as he saw who he assumed was Kagome trying to open it. He then heard Kagome whisper "No Ayame's going to get me." he quirked an eyebrow and walked over to the window and he then whispered back to her. "Why's she going to get you?" he questioned. "Inuyasha thank god it's you. Can you please open the window and I'll explain." she said in a near hysterical voice. He just shrugged and opened the window with ease thanks to his demon strength. Kagome then came crawling out through the window she smiled at him and then explained what she had down to Ayame. He laughed, but was cut off short by a thick menacing aura. Both he and Kagome turned their heads slowly to find a very pissed Ayame. She smiled a threatening smile and Kagome jumped behind Inuyasha and held onto his sleeve while she peeked around him at the deadly girl. "Step away from the girl and I'll spare you and forgot that you laughed about what she did, Inuyasha." Ayame said each word with a growing intensity that finally ended with her saying Inuyasha's name in a wickedly sweet voice. Inuyasha stepped back with some fear of the demoness.

"Inuyasha don't leave me with her she'll kill me." Kagome pleaded while gripping tighter on the back of his shirt. However it didn't matter because Ayame had Kouga as her accomplice and he snuck up behind them both and grabbed Kagome. She kicked and screamed as he jumped over to Ayame and placed Kagome in front of his new girlfriend. "Hola! Como te llamas?" Kagome said as she started to grow pale. "Don't pull that shit with me Kagome." Ayame said. "No hablo ingles. Hablo espanol." Ayame growled and grabbed the non-English speaking Kagome and started to drag her to the cabin. "Inuyashaaaaaaaa!" Kagome yelled dramatically "Save me!" Inuyasha was about to step forward when Kouga cut him off and said "She had it comin Ayame will get her revenge." Inuyasha growled "Let me through bastard!" Kouga took a swing at Inuyasha but missed and had a fist to the jaw. When he looked back up Inuyasha was already catching up to Ayame and Kagome. He grabbed Kagome's other hand and then the game of tug of war was began. Inuyasha had pulled on Kagome which caused her to be jerked back by Ayame. Since they were both demons the strength of each tug killed her arms. She grimaced as she was jerked back towards Ayame. Inuyasha noticed her discomfort and then Kagome just sighed "Just do what you want with me." Ayame then started to pull her towards the cabin but Kagome had just let her legs fall out from under her to make it harder. She laid on the ground grinning. She was then dragged into the cabin by an annoyed Ayame. Rin had woken up and was watching as Kagome received her punishment. Rin smiled and got up as she watched Ayame tied Kagome to her dresser and then she sent Rin to go get some supplies for her. She did so and about 15 minutes later in walked Rin holding a bag. Kagome was worried beyond belief and she nearly keeled over when she saw Ayame pull out a pair on the boxers she had put in the dirty clothes of the boys. Also out came a little radio and a couple water bottles. Kagome hyperventilated as Ayame picked up the dirty boxers with a pair of tongs and started to inch them towards Kagome. Finally Ayame put them down and Kagome sighed only to have a piece of cloth tied around her mouth. She tried to yell but it was muffled out and Ayame smirked and picked the boxers up with the tongs again and then she dropped them on Kagome's head. Kagome tried to get away from the offending article of clothing but to no avail. She then saw Ayame pick up the radio and she pushed the button "Hey, Miroku it's the perfect time for you to come over to the girls cabin." "Be over in a minute Ayame." Miroku replied cheerfully. Kagome had been working on untying her bindings and she heard this and she started working double time. She finally got the rope undone and all she had to do was wait until Miroku opened the door and she would make her dash for it. Five seconds later and the door knob was turned and the door opened. Kagome dashed for the door and made it and she was running as fast as she could go. Then out of nowhere Inuyasha jumped down and grabbed her in his arms bridal style and he jumped onto the roof of the cabins and he then ran to the mess hall. "Thank you Inuyasha, Ayame was going to get Miroku to do something." Kagome smiled and then he set her down. They walked into the mess hall holding hands and then they got their food.

"That's the girl right there." Kikyo said the words dripping with poison as she glared at Kagome. That girl and Inuyasha were holding hands. She was definitely going to regret ever meeting Inuyasha and thinking about him.

"What do you want me to do Kikyo?" asked a man with a cruel, sadistic smirk twisted on his face. He had long black hair and malevolent, glowing, red eyes that watched the girl he was supposed to 'deal' with walk to a table and smile a sweet smile at the damned hanyou he despised so much.

"I want her to disappear from this world." Kikyo said in an unrelenting voice filled with malice. "Do what you want with her just so long as she never sees Inuyasha again and she never gets to have joy. I've already given you all the information on her I have. She is 17 and deathly afraid of storms, that's all I have Naraku." "Useless information, like that stuff would matter to me." said Naraku while rolling his eyes and frowning at the girl. She had made him come all the way out here just so she could get her hands on that half-breed.

Kikyo looked over at Naraku and saw him glaring at Inuyasha. "You'll get your payment tonight. I promise you that Naraku." Kikyo said in a seductive voice while she trailed her manicured nail down the length of his jaw. Naraku smirked at her and said "I do plan to get it."

Kagome and Inuyasha walked over to their table that they usually sat at and they started talking. Inuyasha and Kagome started reading the jokes off of Inuyasha's ipod. "This guy goes to a bar that's on the tenth floor of a hotel. He sits down and has a couple of drinks, then stands up, announces loudly that he has had enough, and goes over and jumps out the window. Now, there are two men who are sitting at a window table, and having that natural human curiosity about the grotesque, watch as this man plummets to certain death. However, just as he is about to hit the ground, he rights himself, pulls his feet underneath himself, and lands gracefully. He then turns and comes back into the building. Naturally, the two men are amazed. The guy comes back into the bar, orders a few drinks, then repeats the process. The two men at the window seat are astounded! When the guy returns and repeats the procedure AGAIN, the two men stop him before he jumps and ask him how on earth he does that. He replies "It's simple, really. There's an air vent down by the ground, and if you catch the updraft, you can right yourself and land on the ground with no problems." Then he proceeded to jump out the window again. Well, these two men decided that they just HAD to try this, so they jumped out the window, and SPLAT! - made a mess hitting all over the ground. Meanwhile, the first guy has made it back up to the bar. When he sits down to order his drinks, the bartender says "Superman, you can be a real asshole when you're drunk!" They both laughed and read the next one.

The next joke was about a son's nightmare. "A man goes into his son's room to wish him goodnight. His son is having a nightmare - the man wakes him and asks his son if he is OK? The son replies he is scared because he dreamt that Auntie Susie had died. The father assures the son that Auntie Susie is fine and sends him to bed.

The next day, Auntie Susie dies.

One week later, the man again goes into his son's room to wish him goodnight. His son is having another nightmare - the man again wakes his son. The son this time says that he had dreamt that granddaddy had died. The father assures the son that granddaddy is fine and sends him to bed.

The next day, granddaddy dies.

One week later, the man again goes into his son's room to wish him goodnight. His son is having another nightmare - the man again wakes his son. The son this time says that he had dreamt that daddy had died. The father assures the son that he is OK and sends the boy to bed.

The man goes to bed but cannot sleep because he is so terrified. The next day, the man is scared for his life- he is sure he is going to die. After dressing he drives very cautiously to work fearful of a collision. He doesn't eat lunch because he is scared of food poisoning. He avoids everyone for he is sure he will somehow be killed. He jumps at every noise, starts at every movement and hides under his desk.

Upon walking in his front door, he finds his wife. "Good God Dear" he proclaims, "I've just had the worst day of my entire life!

She responds, "You think your day was bad, the milkman dropped dead on the doorstep this morning."

"Hahaha messing around with the milk man. Wonder if the husband caught on." Inuyasha said.

"Alright here's one." Kagome said as she scrolled to the next joke called Little Johnny. "Once upon a time…Little Johnny was 7 years old and like other boys his age rather curious. He had been hearing quite a bit about 'courting' from the older boys, and he wondered what it was and how it was done. One day he took his question to his mother, who became rather flustered. Instead ofexplaining things to Johnny, she told him to hide behind the curtains one night and watch hisolder sister and her boyfriend. This he did. The following morning, Johnny described EVERYTHING to his mother."Sis and her boyfriend sat and talked for a while, then he turned off most of the lights. Then he started kissing and hugging her. I figured 'Sis must be getting sick, because her face started looking funny. He must have thought so too, because he put his hand inside her blouse to feel her heart, just the way the doctor would. Except he's not as smart as the doctor because he seemed to have trouble finding her heart.I guess he was getting sick too, because pretty soon both of them started panting and gettin all out of other hand must of been cold because he put it under her this time 'Sis got worse and began to moan and sigh and squirm around and slide down toward the end of the couch. This was when her fever started. I knew it was a fever, because Sis told him she felt really , I found out what was making them so sick ,a big eel had gotten inside his pants somehow. It just jumped out of his pants and stood there, about 10 inches long, honest, anyway he grabbed it in one hand to keep it from getting away. When Sis saw it, she got really scared her eyes got big, and her mouth fell open, and she started calling out to God and stuff like that. She said it was the biggest one she's ever seen;I should tell her about the ones down at the lake by our house! Anyway, Sis got brave and tried to kill the eel by biting its head off. All of a sudden she grabbed it with both hands and held it tight while he took a muzzle out of his pocket and slipped it over the eel's head to keep it from biting lay back and spread her legs so she could get a scissor-lock on it and he helped by lying on top of the eel. The eel put up a hell of a fight. Sis started groaning and squealing and her boyfriend almost upset the couch. I guess they wanted to kill the eel by squashing it between them. After a while they both quit moving and gave a great sigh. Her boyfriend got up, and sure enough, they killed the eel. I knew because it just hung there, limp, and some of its insides were hanging out. Sis and her boyfriend were a little tired from the battle, but they went back to courting anyway. He started hugging and kissing her again. By golly, the eel wasn't dead! It jumped straight up and started to fight again. I guess eels are like cats - they have nine lives or something. This time, Sis jumped up and tried to kill it by sitting on it. After about a 35 minute struggle, they finally killed the eel. I knew it was dead, because I saw Sis's boyfriend peel its skin off and flush it down the toilet.

Johnny's mother then fainted.

Both Kagome and Inuyasha laughed a little laugh and gave a weird look at the object in Kagome's hand. Then they looked at each other then looked away cheeks pink. That's when Ayame and the rest of the gang decided to show up. All of the couples were holding hands as they walked over to join the two teens sitting at the table. Ayame glared at Kagome and Kagome smiled and said "I'm sorry Ayame I really am. But you were in there and that was the only way to wake you up." Ayame smiled but she forced it to disappear as she said "Thanks for apologizing don't do it ever again." Kagome nodded and smiled. Ayame smiled back because she just couldn't hold a grudge against Kagome it was almost impossible to do so. They got their food and Kagome and Inuyasha watched them eat and they talked about random things.

After they were done eating they headed out to the lake where the papers told them to meet. When they got there Kaiya and Takai came jogging up to them with a stack of papers and ten drawstring backpacks. They then handed each person a bag and stack of papers. They took them and they saw the words **SCAVENGER HUNT** on the top. They then looked at the four papers attached together and saw that each was filled with lists of things to find. And each paper had about fifty items on it. All of the campers eyes bugged out and their mouths dropped. There was no way they could find all this stuff. "Okay this scavenger hunt takes place over a period of three days so you have plenty of time to collect the items kiddos." Kaiya said in a bored voice. "You guys better go get a tent from the mess hall in an hour and all the other things you might need." Takai added. They paired off into groups of two the groups being: Miroku and Sango, Ayame/Kouga, Sesshomaru/Rin, and all went towards their cabins to gather their stuff for the impossible hunt. Kagome got out a big drawstring bag and shoved in all her toiletries, three shirts, one hoodie, two pairs of jeans, one pair of shorts, socks, an extra bra, underwear, and she even managed to fit in two water bottles. When she was done she slipped on her sneakers, a pair of shorts, and a tank-top and opened the door to find Inuyasha about to knock. She smiled and they went to get their tent.

When the got it they looked at the little map on the back of the list. They then started to walk down the river. Kagome read off the first five items: a pine cone, an acorn, a blue jay feather, a heart shaped rock, and a red fern leaf. She looked at Inuyasha and shrugged as she started scanning the ground for a rock shaped like a heart while Inuyasha went over to look for a pinecone and an acorn. Five minutes into her searching Kagome found the rock a couple of feet into the water. She perked up and waded in up to her knees and reached down and grabbed the stone. It was smooth and soft as velvet under her touch. She admired the black rock as it gleamed in the sun and gave a pretty rainbow color. She then walked over to Inuyasha who had the acorn and was currently looking up. He looked at her and tossed the acorn at her which she caught and put it in the bag along with the rock, while he said "Be right back." After saying that he disappeared when he jumped into the pine trees. He returned with a perfect looking pinecone which Kagome put in the bag also. They then saw a something red from the corner of their eye. They turned and a few feet away was a red fern. "Wow, we are really in a good place to find stuff." Kagome said while they went to pick a leaf from it. They then went in search of a blue jay feather.

They were about to give up on the feather when they heard the annoying call of the blue jay and when they looked up they saw it staring at them. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and smirked. "You wouldn't Inuyasha." she said to him while grabbing his sleeve. "But I would." he said as her jumped up and with amazing speed grabbed the poor little bird. He landed down next to Kagome and handed a feather to her. Kagome glared and put the feather in the bag. She then took the poor little bird that was pecking the shit out of Inuyasha's hand. She cradled it in her hands and it didn't peck her or anything. "Damned bird what the hell is its problem with me?" Inuyasha said in a gruff childish voice. Kagome laughed and let go of the little jay. She thought it would have flew far away but instead it flitted onto her shoulder and cocked its head at her. She giggles and said "Looks like it has a thing for women." "Keh." was Inuyasha's only reply.

After a minute of talking she took out the list and read off five more objects. A white flower with purple and yellow on it, a blade of grass, a cocoon, a piece of moss, and a piece of birch bark. They sighed and found the cocoon, moss, birch bark, and grass easily, but the flower was a challenge. They searched for two hours before Kagome finally spotted it. It was on a ledge that was at least three hundred feet down. That was even difficult for Inuyasha. He was the one who made the trip down to get it. He had a couple of close calls too. When he finally made it up Kagome was so relieved she fell to her knees.

By the time it was dark they had found almost all the things minus ten of the objects: a piece of broken glass, a pink stone, a thistle, a lost phone, a key, pair of glasses, paper, a nail, a wild grape, and a eagle feather. They had set up camp and they both sat around the little fire they made. The nights got cold and it was necessary that they had that. It also was good for keeping animals away. The little blue jay had flown from Kagome's shoulder when she told it to go back home where it would be happy. She had a way with animals.

They were sitting there in silence and Kagome wanted to break the silence after about ten minutes it had made her tired.

"Hey Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"I had fun today, what about you?"

"It was fun most of the time."

"Yeah, when you almost fell off the ledge that wasn't fun at all."

"Agreed." he laughed.

They say in silence and Inuyasha looked over out of the corner of his eye and watched how the fire cast shadows across Kagome's face in a mesmerizing beauty. Kagome looked over at him and gave him a small, shy smile. They didn't even realize that they were both leaning towards each other. Each captured by the other's eyes. Sapphire orbs meeting amber orbs. Their lips then came together in a sweet chaste kiss that held so much compassion it was overwhelming. They pulled away from each other with unfocused eyes. Kagome was the first to realize what they had just done and she blushed but leaned her head against his shoulder and smiled as she gazed into the fire the brilliant flames flicked around wildly. She then thought about how Inuyasha's eyes had looked at her and how his lips felt on hers.

'I've never felt that way when other girls kissed me. This is a totally different feeling.' Inuyasha thought while leaning his head on top of Kagome's. He then looked down at the girl that was staring into the flames and he smiled. Kagome then looked up smiling at him and she then said "I'm a little tired so I'm going to go to bed." She then stood up and bent down and gave him a small peck on the lips. Inuyasha smirked as she walked off smiling towards the tent.

Kagome got into the tent and took her shirt and pants off. She then dug around in her bag looking for her pajamas. After five minutes all of her things were piled up in the middle of the tent and she started to panic because she couldn't find her pajamas. She could've swore she packed them and the only way they could've disappeared was… Ayame. Kagome's eyes widened as she realized what Ayame had done. She glared and made an oath that Ayame would pay for this.

:SOME 10 MILES AWAY:

"Dang Kagome's pajamas are comfy and cute too!" Ayame said while she put them on. "Umm Ayame don't you think Kagome would have needed those. She is with a male demon out in the middle of nowhere and she is human." said Sango while she started to worry for her new friend. Sango, Ayame, Miroku, and Kouga had all found each other and decided to travel and help each other out. Ayame then looked up in a thoughtful manner and said "You have a point Sango, but she deserved this!" Ayame's thoughtful look had turned to one of pure evil. Sango sweat dropped and laid down in the tent to go to sleep.

:BACK WITH KAGOME:

Kagome was getting more and more nervous and annoyed by the minute. What is Ayame thinking she whined to herself. Inuyasha may be nice but he is still a male and a demon to count. She then gathered up all her courage and unzipped the tent just enough to poke her head through. "Umm… hehe. Inuyasha?" Inuyasha looked up from what he was doing and said "Yeah what is it Kagome?" "Well you see…

couldborrowoneofyourshirts?" Kagome finished all in one breath so fast that Inuyasha was amazed he even understood her.

"Y-yeah of course. It's in my bag hold on and I'll get it for you." he said while he reached over and grabbed his bag. He then started digging around for it and finally found one. He got it and walked over to give it to Kagome. She unzipped the tent enough to fit her arm through and she took the shirt. "Thanks a lot Inuyasha." she said smiling. She then zipped the tent back up and put the shirt on. She sighed in relief that the shirt covered most of her. She then put all of her stuff back into her bag and pulled her sleeping bag out. She got in and then she noted how cold the it was in the tent. She tried to fall asleep and about half an hour later she was finally able to.

Inuyasha gave a huge yawn as he finally decided to go to bed. He walked over to the tent and knew that Kagome was sleeping because he could hear her breathing steady. He unzipped the door and walked in. He then saw that she was in a ball meaning she was cold but what he also saw was her small, black, polka dotted underwear.

He couldn't help that he saw that. Come on he was a guy for crying out loud he couldn't help himself. He then felt his demon blood coil and try to take over.

'You know you want her.' his demon side said.

'Of course I want her but not yet.' Inuyasha argued in his head.

'You could take her right here and now. She's human and you're demon it would be easy. Come on you should have her if you want her. Or are you scared of what she might think of you? If she'll hate you for the blood you have.' it said cruelly.

'No I can't do that to her it's not right and I want that to be her choice.' Inuyasha growled to his demon blood.

'I'll help you then. Since you can't do it I'll do it." it said maliciously. 'NO!' Inuyasha shouted out in his mind.

Inuyasha felt himself losing control over his body and mind. He was slowly becoming a full demon and if that happened Kagome would… 'I have to stop myself' he thought. He clinched his fists shut and felt his claws grow and sharpen, biting into his skin and drawing blood. His fangs grew longer and he started to see in red. He knew that his eyes had turned a blood red and the pupils a dilated blue. He clamped them tightly shut as he fought to stay in control.

Kagome woke up to a low growling sound behind her. She opened her eyes and found Inuyasha with his eyes clamped shut with his bangs over them, fists clinched and shaking as if her were fighting to stop something. "Inuyasha?" she asked as she climbed out of her sleeping bag and towards him. When she got close enough she saw that he had a purple jagged stripe on each cheek. She frowned and touched his arm gently. "Kagome get away from me please." Inuyasha said in a strained voice. He opened his eyes and Kagome gasped and took a couple of steps back. His eyes were no longer amber but instead a terrifying blood color.

Inuyasha could smell her fear and it excited him even further. He saw her look that had fear and worry in it but all his demon wanted was to take her as his. He couldn't do that type of thing to her. She deserved better and he didn't want to hurt her. Kagome knew that she was being stupid for staying when he clearly pleaded for her to leave but she couldn't leave him. She had to help him. 'How can I help him!' she thought in a panicky state. She then had an idea. She walked towards him and then quickly wrapped her arms around his waist. Inuyasha stiffened but instead of relaxing like he had the first time she had hugged him he stayed stiff. She held on to him tighter and buried her head in his chest. She then felt a searing pain shoot through her upper arms. She whimpered slightly as tears slipped through her closed eyes. She then opened her eyes and saw that it was Inuyasha's claws digging into her arms. She then looked up at his face and stood on her tippy-toes and placed her lips on his. As she kissed him she felt his claws shrink and she opened her eyes to see the stripes disappear from his beautiful face.

Inuyasha felt himself gain control again and he immediately smelt blood. He opened his eyes to see Kagome's smiling face but his eyes immediately fell on her shoulders where his claws were still imbedded. He gasped and quickly removed them. "Kagome I'm so sorry I couldn't control myself and I hurt you." he said desperately with wide, pleading eyes. Kagome smiled and then said "It's fine Inuyasha this," she said looking at her bloody arms, "doesn't hurt that bad and you didn't do it on purpose." she finished. "What happened to you anyway it was as if you were loosing yourself. I was scared for you." she said in a caring voice. Inuyasha knew that he was going to have to tell her since there was a chance that they would get together and be more than friends. He sighed and told her all about the combination of his human and demon blood.

"My demon blood is partially masked my human blood so that I have my human emotions but at the same time I have demon emotions. I also have my human strengths and demon strengths." he started. "However, when I have strong emotions my demon blood comes to the surface and I loose all of my human self. And since my human blood is weaker it is extremely difficult to calm my demon blood. It's like my demon half has a completely different concept than my normal self." So if I were to get really mad at someone I could change to a killing machine and not be able to stop myself so I need to keep control of my temper." Inuyasha stated while looking at the ground.

"Oh I see. So you lost control for what reason?" she asked curiously while looking at him with raised eyebrows. "Hehe w-well you see… I walked in a-a-and you were sleeping and well my demon blood just k-kinda…" he stuttered. He looked at her and saw a confused look on her face and he sighed and gathered up his courage and said "Well you see, I really like you Kagome and my demon blood tried to take you." he said while blushing at the words 'take you'. "Wait you mean take me as in…" she faded off. Inuyasha sighed and said "As in mate you. In demon terms it's mate instead of marry and it's not exactly the same." he said nervously he was scared of what Kagome's reaction would be.

"Well I like you too Inuyasha and it's okay I understand." she said with a grin on her face. She then went over to her bag and pulled out a roll of bandages and started to wrap her arms up. Inuyasha went over and helped her and when they were done Kagome got in her sleeping bag and curled in a ball again. Inuyasha saw this and smirked as he said mind if I join you. Just to keep you warm promise no funny business. It's not like I'm Miroku." he said with his hands up. Kagome smiled and said sure and he got in the sleeping bag with her and wrapped his arms around her. She sighed and relaxed against him. She thought about the things that had just happened and smiled at the fact that she was able to stop his blood from wrecking havoc. She then drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

When they woke up the heard the birds and little animals scurrying around looking for food. Kagome opened her eyes and found that her face was pressed against Inuyasha's chest and that he had his arms wrapped around her lower back in a comfortable hold. She huddled next to him and he opened his eyes and smiled as they both got up. Inuyasha walked out of the tent to give Kagome her privacy while she got dressed. After she was finished she got her stuff together and walked out to the burning embers of the fire. She then pulled out four granola bars and two bottles of water. She ate one of the granola bars and drank some of her water. When Inuyasha came out of the tent she gave him the three granola bars and tossed him the remaining bottle of water. He caught it and thanked her while eating the granola bars. After they finished that they took the tent down and packed up everything. They then started looking for more objects. They were previously looking for five different types of flowers: a violet, a dandelion, a bell flower, a bitter cress, and a dog wood. They finally found all of those flowers and Kagome saw that they had to find at least 20 different colored flowers and she gaped at the number twenty. She sighed and they continued walking until both her and Inuyasha stopped as they saw that right in front of them was a beautiful meadow full of colorful flowers. They walked out and Kagome was immediately able to find nineteen different colored flowers. The only color left was a deep, deep red that she couldn't seem to fine. So they started searching for it and when they finally found it they were tired of walking. Kagome held the flower in her hand and admired its beauty. She sat down in the tall soft grass and then she sighed and laid down and looked up at the blue sky and the soft, white clouds that drifter by in the slight breeze. Inuyasha laid sat down next to her and looked at her. She felt herself being watched so she looked up at Inuyasha and smiled as he continued to look at her with his shining eyes. She then stood up and poked him in the shoulder and said "You're it!" while turning and taking off. Inuyasha smirked and shouted "Oh no you don't come back here. You can't escape me." he then took off using just him human speed. He was catching up with her and she looked back and turned quickly and laughed light heartedly. Inuyasha then smirked and leapt into the sky. Kagome looked behind her but Inuyasha was gone and when she turned around he landed softly in front of her. She laughed and tried to run but he caught her and pulled her to him. He hugged her to his chest and bent down a planted a soft kiss on her forehead and whispered "Now you're it." Kagome laughed and stood on her toes and kissed him on the lips while smiling. He kissed her back and they continued until they both ran out of breath. They pulled back and looked at each other and walked through the meadow to continue searching.

Little did they know, that there were two pairs of eyes watching from the shadows of the forest. Kikyo's arm was being gripped by Naraku as he held her back from going out there and trying to kill Kagome. He rolled his eyes at her display. "Naraku you have to do something about her fast before something more develops." Kikyo spat out. "I will." said Naraku evilly. "In do time." He then motioned for her to follow as he cut through the meadow to the other side of the woods where they were sure to meet up with Kagome and Inuyasha.

Naraku and Kikyo had cut out in front of Kagome and Inuyasha just as Naraku planned. When Kagome spotted them Kikyo glared daggers at her and Kagome glared right back. She then looked up at Naraku who was looking at her with chilling red eyes. She had chills go up her spine and she shivered. Inuyasha noticed her looking at something and he looked up to see Kikyo and Naraku. He growled as Naraku looked over at him and looked at Kagome with chilling eyes. He then felt Kagome shiver and looked at her and then back at the bastard Naraku.

"Well hello, Inuyasha, it's been awhile hasn't it?" he said in a voice dripping in fake kindness. "What the hell are you doing here Naraku?" Inuyasha growled out. Naraku was the son of the man who killed his mother thirteen years ago. He was also a sick bastard who was into drugs and crimes that were worse than most. "Well I'm just here for the same reason all of us are here." said Naraku.

Kagome was standing there glaring at Kikyo who seemed to hate her for no damn reason what so ever. Inuyasha saw Naraku look at Kagome with a look that he didn't like at all. It was a look that never added up to any good. Naraku then turned and started to walk off. "Your name's Kagome right? Well it's best if you stay away from the half-breed because it won't be good for you. I assure you that." Naraku laughed a disturbing, creepy laugh as he and Kikyo walked away. Kagome just stood there with wide eyes and a chilling feeling in the pit of her stomach. Inuyasha wrapped an arm around her shoulders and rubbed her arm comfortingly. She leaned against him and they continued on with the hunt.

* * *

My longest chapter yet! Please tell me what you think and I will update as soon as possible. And tell me any of you ideas because I'm in need of some. Love you all!


	8. I have spiritual power?

Last Chappy!:

"Your name's Kagome right? Well it's best if you stay away from the half-breed because it won't be good for you. I assure you that." Naraku laughed a disturbing, creepy laugh as he and Kikyo walked away. Kagome just stood there with wide eyes and a chilling feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Now:

"Thank God!" Kagome sighed as she sat down against the back of a large tree trunk and marked off the last item on the list which happened to me a deer antler. It's nearly impossible to find something like that yet it was there in bold letters. She sat the bulging book bag down in front of her and thought of all the objects in there. "This had to be the most extravagant scavenger hunt in the history of the universe!" she stated while looking at Inuyasha with her eyebrows raised and a tired look on her face. He grinned and said cockily "If we don't when I'll be shocked." Kagome laughed and stood while swinging the oversized bag over her shoulder.

The two then walked over to a clearing by the river to set up camp. In the morning they would head back to the camp and see what everyone else had gathered. Kagome pulled out three bags of ramen she had found in her bag. Her mom must have slipped them in there. She smiled and they began to cook them. After they ate Kagome got up and stretched she then bent over and kissed Inuyasha on the cheek and went to go sleep. She got changed and slipped into her sleeping bag and stared up at the tent's ceiling. She couldn't stop thinking about what Naraku said. She knew it was a threat and she was kind of scared but she knew that Inuyasha would protect her and she smiled but couldn't shake away the chill that lay at the base of her spine. She then turned on her side and drifted off into a light sleep.

Kagome found herself at the top of a long flight of stairs that seemed to never end. She looked around her but saw nothing but blackness that was way to black for her liking. She then looked down the gray cement stairs and took a step onto the first step. She then continued to walk down them and as she go farther the darkness started to close in on her. She gasped and picked up her pace but all of a sudden the stairs fell out from under her and she was swallowed up in the black. She felt herself falling, falling, and falling into a never ending void of darkness. She then came to an abrupt stop and through the black she saw a figure immerging. She squinted trying to make her eyes see who was in front of her and when she finally saw the figure she heard Naraku's voice. "It's best you stat away from the hanyou or it will be your demise." She turned to run but she was surrounded by his evil laughter and no matter how much she ran it seemed she got no further. The laughter stopped but she continued to run, her lungs pulling in air. Then out of no where a hand grabbed her roughly by the arm and swung her around to face them. What she saw was a deep pair of scarlet eyes that were full of malice. Her small form was filled with terror as the owner lifted its hand and flexed his clawed hands. She clamped her eyes shut and screamed as she felt the claws rip through her flesh. She fell to the ground and felt a pool of her own blood circle around her. She was crying as she felt her life slipping away from her at a rapped pace. She felt a searing hot pain shoot through her entire body and she saw a strange blue light surround her form. The pain then subsided into a warm sensation and disappeared leaving her numb and cold from blood loss.

Just as she was about to loose consciousness she heard a soothing voice filled with worry calling out her name. "Kagome wake up. Kagome." She then felt a pair of hands around her shoulder shaking her gently. She tried to open her eyes but it felt as if they weighed a ton. Finally after rubbing them a couple of times. She bolted up into a sitting position and felt all around her body checking for and lashes or blood.

Inuyasha had heard Kagome struggling inside the tent and went in to check on her and found her with a terrified look on her face and then when her went to wake her up he started to shake her shoulders gently and her released her when her face contorted in pain and tears started to leak down her face. She then laid still and he started to call out her name gently and soothingly held her shoulders and shook her slightly trying to jar her out of her nightmare. Finally he sensed that she was awake and watched her struggle to open her eyes. Kagome then rubbed her eyes viciously and they shot open and she lunged forward. With her eyes wide her hands glided over her body skimming lightly as if she were checking for injuries.

Kagome was panting lightly and she had a thin layer of cold sweat on her clammy skin. She gave a sigh and was grateful to be out of the awful nightmare. She had never had a nightmare that seemed so real and she was never left in this state. She then looked up to meet the amber eyes of Inuyasha. "Just a bad dream…" she said while she gave a shaky exhale of air. She smiled up at him and just being in the presence of Inuyasha seemed to calm her down. "Thanks for waking me up Inuyasha. I don't know if I would wake up if it hadn't been for you and I would have to wait 'til the end of it." Inuyasha smiled back at her and he could tell that she had no intention of telling him about it. He was hurt that she wouldn't confide in him over the dream but it wasn't really any of his business. Or was it? They had kissed and he knew they shared the same feelings for each other. Well he hoped Kagome returned his feelings he didn't know what he would do. He then saw Kagome yawn but he could smell the fear coming from her and knew that she was scared to sleep.

'I don't want to have that dream again." Kagome thought to herself as she yawned and had a slightly troubled look about her face and she quickly wiped it from her face not wanting Inuyasha to think she was a wuss. She then looked up at Inuyasha as she gave her most amazing smile and laid down in her sleeping bag. "Good night Inuyasha see you in the morning." she then rolled on her side and closed her eyes. She then heard the rustle of clothes and her eyes snapped open and she turned her head to see Inuyasha taking his shirt off. She turned her head back around and stared at the tent side. When she heard him stop moving she timidly looked back at him and saw he was in his pjs. She looked at him with a look of confusion and he smirked and said "I'll be you dream catcher. I won't let anything harm you Kagome, promise."

Kagome was shocked. She stood with her mouth slightly open 'How did he know I was to scared to go to sleep again?' He then smiled. "Kagome I'm part demon I could smell your fear. Dog demons are especially able to smell the emotions of people and any demon can get a small scent of an emotion. "Oh" Kagome answered intelligently. Inuyasha then laid down and wrapped his arms around her. She relaxed against his well toned chest and smiled gently. "G'night Inuyasha" "Night Kagome." He replied. Just as Kagome was drifting off into the world of sleep Inuyasha asked something that snapped her back awake.

"Kagome?" he asked quietly. "Hmm?" she replied half heartedly through her sleep. "Will you be my girlfriend?" Inuyasha asked as he wrapped his arms around he tighter. He felt he tense and he could imagine her huge blue eyes pop open in shock. He clamped his eyes shut waiting for her to pull away from him and tell her no. However all he felt was her shift and he opened his eyes to find her smiling eyes looking into his. "Of course I will be your girlfriend Inuyasha. I've been waiting for you to ask me that since I first talked to you on the bus."

Inuyasha was so happy and he broke out in one of his true smiles that he didn't show that often and he hugged Kagome and kissed her forehead. She kissed him back and then turned her entire body so she could snuggle her face into his chest and she wrapped her arms around him and fell asleep with a smile on her bright face. Inuyasha buried his nose in her raven hair and fell asleep also.

Kagome woke up with her face in the crook of Inuyasha's neck and found that his silver locks fell over her face and tickled her neck. She pulled back and looked up at his ears and she had to fulfill the urge to touch them. She reached forward and massaged one. Inuyasha's eyes opened and a low growl of approval came from within his chest. She laughed lightly and pulled herself up so she could massage both ears and she held back a giggle of joy when Inuyasha started to purr. He then grabbed her hand and smirked while he stood and pulled her up with him. She hugged him and then they turned their backs to each other and got dressed.

Kagome was the first to walk out of the tent and as she zipped the tent up she felt a sharp shiver start at the base of her spine and roll up to her shoulders. She turned around quickly and started to scan the area for anything. She frowned as she saw a huge be fly away from a nearby tree. She gaped at the size of the huge be and wondered why she had sensed it watching her. She shrugged it off and went to put dirt over the fire to extinguish the hot coals.

Just as Kagome got done putting the last of the supplies into their bag Inuyasha came out with all their belongings and started to take the tent down. She went over and helped him roll it up correctly and when they had all the packs on their backs they headed back up the river to go back to civilization.

Inuyasha had been watching Kagome the entire time and he noticed her looking around in the shadows of the forests with a questioning gaze.

The funny thing was that her questioning stares were always directed towards every single little demon that was hiding in the bushes. The demons were harmless and meant no ill intent. If they had meant trouble Inuyasha would have been doing the same as her. He wondered if it was just coincidence or if she was really sensing the presence of them. "Kagome what are you looking at?" he asked when she stopped and stared in the direction of demon that closer than the others. "I don't know I just feel that there is something there. It's this strange feeling in my stomach. And I feel a prickling on my skin." she said as she looked back at Inuyasha with a confused look on her face. "Kagome do you have any priestesses or monks in your family?" he asked her with a happy face. "Umm I don't know. Why?" she asked while thinking about her family's ancestors. "Because I think you might be a miko." "Well I do live on a shrine and my grandpa is a crazy old fart that thinks he's a great undefeatable monk. I've never really listened to any of the stories he's told me so there's a chance." she said smiling slightly.

"Well what you're sensing is a demon." Inuyasha said while they continued to walk at a slow comfortable pace. "Let's see if you're any good as a newbie." he said while he searched for the closest demon. "Find the demon that is closest to us." he smirked and found a small hardly noticeable demon scurrying quietly in the brush about five feet away. He was about to tell Kagome where it was when he heard "There!" He looked at where Kagome was pointing at a rock that was no more than two feet away from them. "Umm Kags that's a rock." He said while trying to pick up any signs that that was more than a rock. "No! There's a demon there I can feel it!" she said excitedly. They then went over to it and flipped it over. Inuyasha fell over anime style while he was shocked that she could find something that small. It hardly had a demonic aura what so ever yet there it sat. "Aww it's so small! Adorable." Kagome said while sticking her hand down to let the tiny gecko that was as small as her pinky climb on. She had read about demons in school and new what ones were dangerous and what ones weren't. "How did you find that? I passed over it because its aura was so slight." Inuyasha exclaimed. Kagome smiled up at him and said "I just searched for the closest demon like you said."

"Kagome you need to get someone to train you. You could be a really strong miko soon." Inuyasha said while giving her a peck on the lips. "You really think so Inuyasha?" she asked with a smile on her face. "Yup." he said while putting his arms around her shoulder and walking towards camp. Kagome was laughing at something with Inuyasha when she felt the shiver at the base of her spine again. She turned her head slightly and saw the bee fly away again. 'Why is that demon following us?' she questioned quietly while thinking that the way that demon felt was similar to the way Naraku unnerved her.

Finally they were able to see the cabins and the rest of the camp came into view. They picked up their pace and when they got to the mess hall they started to look for their friends.

"Kagome, Inuyasha over here!" Kagome and Inuyasha looked towards the shouting to find Rin standing on one of the tables while waving her arms in the air. They laughed and headed over to them. When Kagome made it to them she glared at Ayame and Ayame smiled innocently at Kagome. "Kags what is wrong?" she said with a worried look on her face. Kagome just smiled and said "Nothing I was just thinking about how comfy my pajamas must have been." Ayame laughed nervously and said "What are you talking about. Kouga then decided to get there found objects from Ayame's bag and out fell Kagome's pajamas." So you had no idea huh?" Kagome said while laughing at Ayame's face.

Ayano then took the microphone and told each group to go to their counselors to count the items and see who the winners were. They went to Kaiya and Takai and gave them each their bag. "Okay we'll see who got the most and take them to the director in the morning so she can announce the winner." Takai said while eating an apple noisily. "You can all go and goof off and do what ever you want to!" Kaiya said in an excited voice while she had a sucker in her mouth. The teens all ran out and went to their separate cabins to get their swimsuits so they could go swim. While the girls were getting their suits on Kagome told them that she was a miko. "Kagome that's so cool!" They all exclaimed while asking what she can do. "Oh all I can do is sense demons so far." Kagome said while looking down at the floor.

"Oh well I'm a demon exterminator so I could teach you some things." Sango said excitedly. "Ok that would be great Sango!" Kagome said while grabbing her towel and smiling at Sango. They all then went to the river to meet the boys and relax and mess around. They got there and Kagome saw Kikyo swimming with her cabin members. She smirked and ran to Inuyasha and jumped in his arms and gave him a kiss. Inuyasha kissed her back passionately. Kikyo scowled and walked over to Naraku and they started to talk every once in a while they would look at her and smile a not so nice smile. Kagome decided to ignore it and when she turned to look at everyone she saw them with a amazed look on their face. She had forgot to mention that her and Inuyasha had started dating and she smiled and told them all. They all smiled and told them that they were glad. They then got in the water and swam. After about ten minutes Miroku shouted out "Who wants to play chicken?" They all agreed and the teams were Kag/Inu vs. San/Mir vs. Sess/Rin vs. Aya/Kou. The girls got on the guys shoulders and then they started to try to knock each other down. Kagome started to go for Ayame and she finally got a good hold on her. She wrapped her arm around Ayame's neck and started to pull her off but Kouga then took that time to back up which caused Kagome and Inuyasha to fall forward they laughed and started back to shore. Just as Kagome got to shore she felt a sharp prick on the side of her leg. She hissed slightly and when she got to shallower water she saw two little marks on her legs that had a bead of blood forming. She looked at Inuyasha and told him she was going to go to the nurse to get a band aid. He was about to go with her when Kouga yelled "Hey Mutt-face! I bet I can hold my breath longer than you!" "Oh yeah, I'll make you eat those words Flea bag!" Inuyasha shot back while Kagome laughed and told him she would be alright. She then turned and heard the two boys start arguing. "Well they can both go without breath for a long time while arguing." she mumbled to herself while rolling her eyes.

She then headed for the little cabin that Kaede, the nurse, occupied. She got to the door and knocked a couple of times and heard some shuffling on the other side. "Ye can come in now." called Kaede. Kagome opened the door and saw a girl around her age walking out with a bandage wrapped around he ankle. "Thanks Kaede!" she said as she left. Kagome's leg then felt like someone was holding fire to it as she looked down and saw that her calf was turning a slight purple color around the puncture wounds. She gasped as she realized that she must have been bitten by a snake. "What is it ye need, dear child?" Kaede asked gently as she threw away some bandages and tape. "I think I was bitten by a snake. I was swimming and then I felt a prick and saw these two red dots of blood and now my leg is on fire and turning purple!" Kagome said in a worried tone. "Come sit down child and I will have a look." Kaede said. Kagome did as she was told and lifted her leg so that Kaede could see. Kagome watched Kaede's face and she saw the old woman's eyes widen slightly. "What is it?" Kagome asked quietly. "You weren't bit by a regular snake my dear, it was a demon snake." "Kagome just sat there and took a deep breath and closed her eyes to calm herself. "What kind of demon snake?" Kagome asked.

"Have you ever heard of a shikigami?" Kaede then explained when Kagome shook her head. "A shikigami is a demon that is summoned by someone and controlled to do there biddings. An evil user has summoned this one up to put a curse upon someone. Chances are you weren't able to sense or see it because of a aura masking spell." Kagome then said "I'm a miko and I wasn't able to sense it so does that mean the person is really strong? How are we going to fix this?" "I'm a priestess myself so I should be able to do all that is required to banish this curse. So I need you to go lay down in the back room. I'll be there in a minute with everything we need." Kagome went and laid down as she was told and Kaede came in with a tray full of things Kagome didn't even recognize. "What is all of this stuff?" She asked while picking up a twig and smelling it. It smelled musky and she sat it down quickly. "They're herbs, they will help cleanse the wound and purify the body and any negative energy."

Kaede then sat about mixing together certain amounts of each herbs and grinding them into a fine powder. She then poured some kind of paste that smell like dirt and flowers in with it and mixed those together. After that she took a gourd and poured what Kagome took to be alcohol in with it. She then stirred it until it was all a thick liquid. Kagome watched with transfixed eyes while Kaede worked at a brisk pace. Kaede then dipped a small brush into the liquid and rubbed it on Kagome's wound. Kagome felt a ping of pain in her leg and then a numbing throb. Kaede instructed her to close her eyes and she did so. She then felt the little splash of liquid on her face, neck, arms, stomach, back and legs. Kagome then asked Kagome to focus her spiritual energy into her leg. Kagome blushed and asked shyly "How do I do that?" Kaede smiled a warming smile and then explained how to do so. Kagome nodded and imagined her spiritual energy flowing through her and into her leg. Just as she was about to stop she felt a warm sensation enter her leg. She opened her eyes and saw the wound glowing a bright blue. Kaede then placed her hands on Kagome's leg and let her energy flow into the wound. Kagome watched as a pink light smaller than hers combine and turn the color to a purplish pink. Kagome was then drawn to the attention that a deep black and red was being drawn out of her leg. Slowly the pain in her leg subsided and all that was left was tiny red dots. She looked up at Kaede and saw the old priestess starring at her with wonder.

"Ye are a very powerful miko. Might I ask who your teacher is?" Kaede asked while helping Kagome to her feet. "Well you see I don't really have a teacher yet considering I just found out I was a miko today just a few hours ago." Kagome said while looking at the woman. "Oh, Well that won't do!" exclaimed Kaede while looking at the girl in awe. "Let me be your teacher for now and I will teach all that I know and more." Kaede offered. Kagome didn't know what to say. "You'd do that for me? Thank you so much Kaede! When will we start?" Kagome asked excitedly. Kaede chuckled and said "Whenever ye want, I have all summer after all."

"Yes! Is in an hour alright! Kagome asked.

"I don't see why not. I'll get everything ready for you. The first thing that we shall do is built up you stamina."

Okay! See you then!" Kagome said while running out the door. She went to the river and told her friends all about what happened. Both Inuyasha and her then went to Kagome's cabin and Kagome put on some comfy shorts and a black spaghetti strap shirt. They then went to Kaede's cabin. Inuyasha loved the way that Kagome was smiling. She was really happy to be learning how to get control over her powers.

Kaede opened the door and when she saw Inuyasha she smiled and said "I'm sorry but while Kagome is training you will have to go do something else."

"What! Why?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because you'll be a distraction to her." Kaede pointed out.

"It will be fine Inuyasha." Kagome said as she went and kissed him. He frowned and put on a pouty face. Kagome giggled at how cute he looked and then she looked over at Kaede and asked what she was suppose to do first.

"Well the first thing we have to do is get your stamina increased and it's not going to be an easy thing. Also its gonna take more than just one day so work with me on this and please be patient." Kaede said gently. "I will, promise, but just out of curiosity how long are we talking?" Kagome asked curiously. "It depends on how good of shape you are in now, but the minimum is about a week." Kaede said while she got went over to a trunk in the corner of the room and pulled out some objects. She then brought them over to Kagome and told her to put them on. Kagome did so and when she was done she had, what she found out to be, was ten pound weights on her arms, legs, and stomach.

"Now lets go and start your training." Kaede said as she turned and walked to the other side of the cabin and went out the door. Kagome took one step forward and fell flat on her face. "Are ye coming dear?" asked Kaede as she poked her head in the doorway. "Yeah…" Kagome mumbled while she pulled her self up and hobbled over to the door and out into the edge of the forest.

"First thing we will do is wash clothes and hang them up to dry." Kaede said while holding a empty bucket. "Can ye go to the river and get me some water please." Kaede said while giving Kagome the bucket. Kagome nodded and headed for the river. When she finally got there she was sweating and out of breath. 'Damn I'm glad I'm not fat, or I'd be dead.' she thought. She then bent down and dipped the bucket into the crystal clear water. She then heaved herself and the bucket up and went back to Kaede. Kaede then dumped the water into a tub and handed Kagome the bucket again. Kagome then realized that the tub was only half full and she had to go and get another bucket. When she returned she dumped the water into the tub and Kaede gave her the washboard thing and she set to work on scrubbing away at the clothes.

'Why does this feel like a movie scene where the kid asks to get stronger and the teacher gives them all of these chores.' Kagome thought to her self as she finished the last shirt and stood to take them over to the line to hang them. 'Kaede has to have a purpose though.' Kagome thought while she strained to lift her arms above her head to hand the clothing. Some how she managed and when she was done her legs gave out and she laid back on the cushioned grass.

"Done already? You did a great job Kagome how about a nice cup of tea?" Kaede asked while noting Kagome's job well done. Kagome smiled and hoisted herself up and said "That would be great Kaede." They then went into the cabin and drank a cup of tea. "Kagome do you think you can handle keeping those weights on while doing every thing?" Kaede asked. "You wouldn't have to wear them while out in public, showering or sleeping, but if you keep them on while cleaning up your cabin and hiking with the groups then it might speed up the process of building your stamina." she added. Kagome looked at Kaede over the rim of her cup and smiled while saying "That seems easy enough."


	9. Hiking is easy! Usually

Previous Chapter:

Kaede asked. "You wouldn't have to wear the weights while out in public, showering or sleeping, but if you keep them on while cleaning up your cabin and hiking with the groups then it might speed up the process of building your stamina." she added. Kagome looked at Kaede over the rim of her cup and smiled while saying "That seems easy enough."

Now:

Kagome woke up and rolled out of bed and stood. Unexpectedly she fell on her face. "Ahh!" She yelled as she did a face plant. Her muscles hurt so bad it was unreal. She pushed herself up with her hand and stood up and limped into the bathroom and turned on the hot water. She undressed and stepped in to let the scolding water soothe her aching limbs and back. She sighed as she felt her muscles relax and the pain slowly left until it was a small ache that was bearable.

After being in the shower for about an hour she got out feeling refreshed. She sighed as she was glad to get the chance to take such a long shower. She had woke up and hour earlier to do so and it worked considering she could hear Ayame beginning to wake up to take her shower. Kagome slipped on a pair of black cutoff sweatpants that ended below her knees and a teal tank top that said thanks for looking on the back of it. When she was done she brushed her teeth and combed her hair.

She then walked out right as Ayame was about to knock. She smiled and walked past her and over to her dresser. "Hey Sango." she said as the girl sat up and looked at Kagome and yawned in return. "Hey." Sango then watched as Kagome lifted some objects that looked like a back brace, leg braces and arm braces off of her dresser and start to strap them on her self. "What are those?" Sango asked gesturing towards the fabric Kagome just strapped around her stomach and pulled her shirt over it. "Oh, these? They're weights that Kaede's having me wear in order to build up my stamina. If you ask me I think they're working because I've never been so sore in my life." Kagome said giving a small laugh as she wrapped the weights around her calves and fastened them securely.

She then wrapped the last pair of weights around her lower arms and secured them while standing and getting accustomed to walking in them. She sighed as Sango asked "Just how much extra weight is that on you body?" Kagome shrugged and said "Ten pounds is what each weight weighs so fifty pounds. At first it didn't seem like that much but you can feel it after a while."

Sango gaped and said "Wow! I thought Dad was tough on me by making me wear weights that were five pounds on the first day of training but I guess not." Kagome laughed and said "Lucky! I had to do all kinds of stuff that made these feel like a ton. Like doing laundry the old fashioned way, you have no idea how hard it was to lift my arms above my head to hang them on the line to dry!" "Not to mention carrying the buckets of water back and forth." Sango's brows disappeared in her hairline at hearing this. 'Kaede is a tough teacher.' she thought.

They heard a thump and then a loud groan and looked over to see Rin laying on the floor with a pained expression on her face. "That was a weird dream." she mumbled. Kagome smirked and said "Was it about Sesshomaru?" Rin who was still partially asleep said "Yeah he was cha-" Her eyes popped open and looked at Kagome and Sango while blushing profusely. "By the way I walked into the cabin a couple nights ago and could of swore I heard some rather disturbing noises coming from your bed when you and Sesshomaru disappeared. What was that?" Kagome asked in a child like innocence while looking at Rin with wide innocent eyes.

"Oh! It was nothing like that I promise that." Rin said quickly. "I promise…we were just… making out." Rin added quietly while blushing and looking away. Kagome smiled and said "If you say so." She knew Rin was telling the truth since she wasn't the type to lie right to their faces for her own good. "It's the truth Kagome!" Rin pleaded while getting up. Ayame then walked out of the shower fully clothed in a green tank top and brown shorts. "What's the truth?" Ayame asked around the toothbrush that was poking out of her mouth. She pulled her hair up in two pigtails while everyone but Rin said "That Rin and Sesshomaru did some heavy making out." Rin ran into the bathroom while blushing and yelling "Sooooo what!" They heard her start the shower after grabbing a white spaghetti strap shirt and a pair of deep blue sweat pants with a small smile on her lips.

After Rin got out of the shower Sango took hers and came out wearing a gray t-shirt and purple shorts. She had her hair pulled up in a high pony tail and she grabbed her shoes and slipped them on. All the others were standing by the door with their shoes on. She walked over to them and Kagome opened the door and turned to walk out. Instead of moving forward though she ran into a hard chest and fell forward just enough so that she could feel the weights take her down. Her eye twitched as she couldn't exactly get away quickly enough do to her stupid weights as she noticed the chest belonged to Sesshomaru. He was looking down at her with his cold gaze before he said "Good morning Miko." He noticed her struggle and looked to see her weights while he lifted her to a standing position. "Thanks." She said as she frowned at the objects strapped to her. 'These are gonna be more trouble than they're worth today.' she thought.

Rin walked up to Sesshomaru and hugged him while they all came out of the cabin. They were all heading for the mess hall when they heard "Hey you guys we've been looking for you." They looked behind them and saw Takai and Kaiya coming towards them while holding hands and smiling brightly. Well Kaiya was smiling brightly while Takai was smirking. 'He must of picked that smirk up from the guys.' Kagome thought while asking "When did you two become so close?" Kaiya beamed while saying "He asked me out last night when we were finished discussing the winners of the Scavenger Hunt which we are going to announce in…five minutes." Kaiya said while looking at Takai's watch.

They all turned and ran towards the mess hall as fast as they could. They all ran through the door right as Ayano was yelling at everyone to shut up. They all shivered as she gave them a look that said "You better get your asses planted somewhere or all hell will break loose." They rushed to an empty seat and sat down while they old later went over to all of the bored looking counselors and got a clipboard with some white papers attached. She flipped through it with a blank look on her face and then cleared her throat.

"The winners of this year's Scavenger Hunt is…" She gave that pause that was suppose to get them on their toes but the only thing it got her was an eye roll from the uncaring teens. She grumbled something that sounded along the lines of "Kids these days." Then continued to say "The winners are Kagome and Inuyasha who found almost every object and also the one that was the hardest to locate. That was the white, yellow and purple flower that is hard to find and mostly grows on ledges of cliffs." Kagome and Inuyasha were smiling and hugged each other and when she mentioned the flower they sweat dropped and thought about how Inuyasha nearly killed himself for that damned flower.

Kagome then pulled Inuyasha up to Ayano as she said "Good job now you get to keep all the objects you found." At this she shoved the bag of stuff into Kagome's arms. The two teens looked at each other with clear disappointment etched on their face as they headed back to the group of friends. They got there and they all headed back to their cabins to wait for Takai and Kaiya to get them for the hike.

When they made it to the cabin Inuyasha sat on the floor by Kagome's bed and Kagome sat next to him and leaned her head on his shoulder while saying. "Darn all that work for nothing I thought they would let us not have to participate in some of the hard activities or maybe let us have a fun day." Kagome sighed and dumped all the objects out of the bag and frowned when a dull, round, pink object rolled out and onto the floor with a light tapping sound. "Hey you two we're going to go sit by the lake so can you tell the counselors where we are?" asked Rin from the doorway. "Oh sure." Kagome said as she bent down and picked up the pink marble like object. She noticed it had a chain attached to it and that it was some kind of necklace.

"Hey Inuyasha? Do you remember finding this?" She asked while showing him the necklace. "No but it looks like its one of our prizes." he said as he handed her a paper with some writing on it that said "Congratulations! You two did way better than anyone has done for a long time. So here are some old artifacts we found in the head office." Kagome shrugged and looked at the necklace. She couldn't seem to put it down so the slipped the chain over her head and let the jewel lay against her chest beneath her shirt. She then saw at the bottom of the paper some writing that said 'Hey you two! Go to the storage shed behind the mess hall by the head's office and look around for interesting stuff! -Kaiya and other counselors.

"That girl scares me sometimes." Kagome said. "Agreed." Inuyasha replied. Kagome then pulled out all of the flowers that she had found in the meadow that day with Inuyasha. Her smile fell slightly when she saw how they had wilted and then her attention was caught by a blazing red flower. "Hey isn't that the flower that took forever to find?" Inuyasha asked while pulling it out. "Yeah I can't believe it's still fully alive." Kagome said while taking it from him and staring at the six red flower petals that each had a white spot at the bottom and tip. She stared at it and thought 'That's weird but it looks like its in better shape than when I picked it.'

She then heard the front door open and in waltzed Kaiya with Takai in tow. "Hey where is everyone?" she asked looking around. She got down on her knees and looked under each bed and then to make it better she opened the dressers and yelled "Hello? Guys you in here?" Kagome quirked and eyebrow while nudging Takai and whispering in his ear "What have you been feeding it?" "Camp food." was his only reply while he shook his head and grabbed Kaiya around the waist and pulled her to him. "So where did the others go?" he asked.

"They said they were going to the lake back there." Kagome said while pointing behind her. "Me and Inuyasha can go get them for you if you want." "Hey who said I would go get those idiots?" Inuyasha asked while folding his arms over his chest. "I did so let's go." Kagome said while grabbing his hand and pulling him up off the floor. The task was a bit difficult though since she was already sore from training and she had the additional fifty pounds on her body.

They walked out the door and started towards the lake. Inuyasha looked down at Kagome and saw that she was sore from the training. He stopped her and bent in front of her with his back facing her. She got the message and climbed onto his back and leaned her head on his shoulder. Inuyasha noticed her looking at Kagome squinted to see who it was and immediately stiffened in annoyance. Inuyasha felt her tense and looked at the person sitting with the others. He landed a couple feet away from the others and walked up to them and Kagome slid off of his back. "Hey guys Kaiya and Takai want us so I guess its time for the hike." Kagome said. "Hey Kagome I was going to ask you something and then I saw your friends but you weren't here. So I'll ask you now. Do you want to walk with me on the hike?" Hojo asked while walking up to Kagome oblivious to the growling demon next to her.

"Oh I'm sorry Hojo but all I'd do is slow you down. My muscles are sore and I can hardly walk and I want you to have fun. I don't want to make you wait for me." Kagome said while giving a smile that looked more like a grimace. Hojo didn't seem to notice this though and said "Oh it wouldn't bother me. I think I might even have something for sore muscles." Kagome who was holding hands with Inuyasha (proves how clueless Hojo is) was getting mad at his stupidity and poor Inuyasha's hand didn't stand a chance against the death grip. Inuyasha fell to the ground while trying to pry his hand out of Kagome's. "Oh I'm sorry Inuyasha." She said while massaging his hand tenderly.

"Keh. She's walking with me." Said Inuyasha as he rubbed his hand and then wrapped it aroung Kagome's waist possessively. "Kagome wouldn't go out with someone like you so why are you putting your hands on her?" asked Hojo while glaring at Inuyasha. Inuyasha growled at the part 'someone like you' and said "Oh yeah, then why the hell are we dating?"

Hojo looked at Kagome and asked "Kagome is this true?" Kagome just smiled an awkward smile and said "Yeah it's true. I'm sorry but I don't like you like that Hojo so stop asking me." Hojo however just puffed out his chest and said "I'll still try and I will succeed." Kagome just sighed. 'It's no use trying to stop him.' she thought. Hojo glared at Inuyasha before stalking off into the woods and towards the cabins. Kagome sweat dropped and grabbed Inuyasha's hand and then said "Well we wouldn't want to make the two lovebirds wait for us."

"Yeah we wouldn't want them doing anything in your guys' cabin that would embarrass them." said Miroku with a perverted smile on his face. The smile didn't last long for Sango frowned and hit him over the head with a stick nearby.

"He'll never learn." said Inuyasha while grabbing his collar and pulling him behind them. Kagome looked back every time she heard a loud thump followed by a groan of pain as Miroku was dragged over rocks and other protruding objects. She winced when his head fell in a hole and then popped back out painfully.

'Eww that's gotta hurt.' she though while turning back around.

Miroku woke up to find himself laying on the hard dirt ground and winced when he felt the back of his head. 'Damn Sango can hit harder than hell.' Miroku thought while staring at the girl sitting on the opposite side from him.

"So the hike is going to be all day which will be about seven hours so wear something comfy and bring water." said Takai while putting his hands behind his head and yawning. Kaiya looked up from whatever it was she does and said "Good luck Kagome."

"Huh? Why are you wishing me luck?" Kagome said while looking up from the dirt she was drawing in with a stick.

"Because I noticed that you have extra weight from those weights you are wearing. So its gonna be like double the trouble for you girl." Kaiya said while appearing by Kagome's side and poking the weights on her arms. "Why do you have them anyway?" Takai asked while pulling Kaiya aaway from the irritated Kagome.

"Oh I'm a miko and my trainer is Ms. Kaede and these are suppose to help build up my stamina quicker." Kagome said while looking at Takai.

"Oh you're a miko that's so cool Kagome!" yelled Kaiya while Takai simply nodded his head and smiled. Kagome laughed and said "Yeah."

The group then walked over to the larger group of campers that were standing by the edge of the forest at the mouth of a narrow trail just wide enough for two people to walk side by side comfortably. Kagome then watched as Ayano stepped up at the mouth of the trail onto a huge rock and spoke into a megaphone.

"You will all be going on this hike whether you like it or not so line up and I will be at the other side of the forest where we will be camping for the night before heading back in the morning."

Some random person then asked "Mrs. Ayano? How will we know where to find you if you're going ahead of us?"

Ayano then said "My nephew will be leading you through the forest and to the clearing I will have set up for you." At the mention of nephew, a tall dark haired boy stood up and walked forward towards Ayano with a look that said he wasn't happy to be doing this let alone be at this camp. He had on a pair of jeans that were faded and worn through and a black flannel shirt with a white wife beater on under it. The flannel shirt was unbuttoned and the shirt showed of his well toned abs. His long black hair was pulled back into a low braid and he had a purple four sided star in the center of his forehead.

Kagome studied him and noted that something didn't feel right about him and when she saw his cobalt eyes look in her direction she looked away. 'He's just scanning the crowd for a familiar face.' she thought.

"My name's Bankotsu and hey I don't like this anymore than you all do so quit complaining because if I have to do this then so don't you." he said in a calm voice. He turned to his aunt that was glaring slightly at the mention of him not liking this and he smiled at her with a charming smile. "Auntie I would do it for you though and I won't complain." he said. Ayano snorted a short laugh at his tone and knew he was sucking up sarcastically. He smiled and jumped down from the rock and turned and started to walk up the trail while saying "Let's go. Don't wander off either cuz I will leave your lost ass out there." All the kids immediately fell in step with each other after him. Sango dragged Miroku in towards the end and they walked behind rin and Sesshomaru who walked behind Ayame and Kouga. Kagome and Inuyasha brought up the rear of the hikers and they were listening to all of the conversations of the campers who talked super loud.

They each laughed when they heard a funny conversation and they shared jokes.

"Hey Inuyasha what all do you know about priests and priestesses?" Kagome asked while she hopped onto a rock and then jumped down next to him. "Well I know that the strongest priestess that ever lived was the priestess Midoriko. There are stories about her in lots of ancient writings but I can't tell you much cuz I don't know myself." Inuyasha said while shrugging. "You're a bunch of help." Kagome said jokingly while grabbing his hand.

"So what kinds of stuff can they do?" she asked. He looked thoughtful for a moment trying to think of something she wouldn't already know. "I heard that a priest named Mushin once brought a person back to life but in exchange for his own life. So you should be able to heal people. You can also put up barriers to protect yourself." Inuyasha said while looking up at the sky. "Cool." Kagome said excitedly.

After about an hour of walking Kagome was starting to drag her feet and her muscles were becoming strained. She somehow managed to keep the fact that walking was becoming hard for her to herself and she smiled because she didn't want to ruin anyone's day. It was so beautiful out and she didn't want to stop just because her muscles were tired.

"Hey Inuyasha race you to the top of that cliff!" yelled Kouga tauntingly. "Keh you could only wish, wolf!" Inuyasha replied while glaring a friendly glare. He had become good friends with the wolf and knew he could rely on him if needed but that didn't erase the competitiveness or annoyance in the strange friendship. Kouga smirked and said "You just know I'll beat you so you're not even going to try." "Hey that's not true I could beat you anytime!" Inuyasha shouted.

Kagome laughed at how easily Inuyasha was provoked and said "Good luck Inuyasha, you can be there and back before he even makes it there." Kagome then squeezed his hand and stood on her toes and kissed him on the cheek. Inuyasha smirked and jogged up to Kouga and Rin ran up to them and yelled "Go!" The two demons raced forward at an incredible speed while they both pushed each other and yelled profanities. Kagome giggled as she watched them both fall on their faces and hop up and continue running.

She then jogged up to Ayame and walked by her since Kouga left her to race. "Hey Kags. Kaede must really know how to toughen you up fast." Ayame said while looking at the slight sweat on Kagome's brow and the weights.

Kagome took her new nickname into consideration and smiled when she decided she liked it. "Yeah she asked me to wear these and I think she knew it would be one hell of a work out." Kagome replied while lifting her arms and rolling them to stretch them. She sighed when she was done and asked "So what's going on with you and Kouga?" Kagome wiggled her eyebrows while poking Ayame in the side playfully. She sighed dreamingly while saying "He's so cute and I think I'm in love and we've only been going out for less than a week." Kagome laughed lightly and said "Well you're lucky it's like love at first sight!" Ayame smiled and looked up and gaped. "Kagome, Honey I feel so sorry for you."

"Huh? Why?" Kagome asked puzzled then followed the gaze of her friend to see a hill that had to be straight up and down with sharp gray rocks protruding out from it. "Oh this is going to be impossible." Kagome groaned out while stopping to look up the towering hill. She sweat dropped when rocks tumbled down and narrowly missed the kids at the bottom who screamed and dodged for their lives.

"They're trying to kill us!" Rin said while watching a rock bounce down the mountain like hill. Kagome nodded her head and looked over towards where Inuyasha and Kouga ran and saw that the idiots were at least three miles away. The only thing she could see was Kouga's bright blue shirt and Inuyasha's silver hair.

Kagome turned and watched as Bankotsu climbed up the hill with ease and her eyes widened when he finally made it to the top and yelled "Hurry up slow pokes or I'll leave your sorry butts behind. Kagome uttered something about impossibility and watched as Sango and Miroku both made it up the hill passing by campers who were having a hard time.

Kagome then watched as Rin climbed onto Sesshomaru's back and she then playfully said "Rin you cheater." Rin giggled then held on when Sesshomaru jumped onto a stable rock halfway up and then in one great leap made it to the top. "Kagome I could give you a piggy back ride up there if you want I'm a demon so I'm just as strong." Ayame offered but Kagome shook her head while smiling.

"Kaede wanted me to get in shape and I can't do that if I take the easy way out of things." Kagome said while starting up the hill. She bent forward sharply as she grabbed onto a root that was growing out of the hill. Ayame jumped up onto a rock she sensed was stable and waited for Kagome to make it to her. She turned her head down and focused on her nails and when she glanced down the hill Kagome was nowhere in sight. She frowned and then looked up the hill and saw Kagome standing on a rock looking down at her. Ayame gaped at how quickly Kagome had made it up the hill and jumped up next to her gracefully. "You're good at this Kagome." she exclaimed. "Thanks you can go ahead without me I'll catch up." Kagome said while getting her footing and climbing up. She passed several other humans and smiled when she saw a blur of green and brown go by. She glanced up and saw Ayame standing up with the others. She made it to the top and was surprised that the weights hadn't made her fall down the death bringing hill.

She looked around and noticed that she was the only human besides Sango and Miroku that was up here. The rest were demons. Well except for Kikyo who was standing next to Naraku and Kagura. She saw Kikyo glare at her and all Naraku did was look at her with that chilling smirk of his. Kagura seemed to not care all to much and was leaning against a tree. Kagome saw her hair blowing in the wind but noticed that there wasn't a breeze. She then considered that since Kagura was a demon she could probably control something like the wind.

Kagura felt someone staring at her and glanced up to see Kagome looking at her with a questioning look. She realized that she was controlling the wind and that was what the girl was looking at. She gave a small smile and nodded at Kagome as a hello. Her smile widened a bit when Kagome smiled then looked away. She didn't understand why Kikyo hated Kagome so much. She hated hanging out with Kikyo but it was either that or face her wrath and she didn't feel like getting bothered by Kikyo. All Kagura wanted was real friends that would actually care about her problems and not have everything about them. She then heard Kikyo and Naraku talking to each other about Kagome and Inuyasha. She rolled her eyes before closing them and waiting for all of the kids to make it up the hill.

Kagome was good at reading some people and she could tell when a person had good intent and she could tell that the demon Kagura didn't really seem to be real friends with Kikyo. She also noted that Kagura seemed like a nice person that wouldn't hurt someone by getting pushed into peer pressure. Kagome then saw Inuyasha and Kouga jump up the deadly hill while panting and glaring at each other.

"I was the one that won the race." they both yelled at each other. They then got into a full blown battle about who the winner was and didn't notice when all their friends walked away while shaking their heads.

"Hey wait for us!" The two male demons yelled in unison while running after their friends. "Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled while running up to her. She grabbed his hand and smiled as she watched Kouga do the same to Ayame. "Kagome I'm so sorry I wasn't there to carry you up that hill." Inuyasha apologized. "Who took you up it?" he asked. This kind of irked Kagome that he thought she needed someone to carry her up it. She huffed while turning away from him. "I climbed it myself thank you very much. I don't need help for everything you know." Inuyasha laughed while saying "Wow wasn't it hard climbing that with those weights?" "No it wasn't that hard but I'm sure I'll be feeling it tomorrow when I'm in agony." Kagome said while looking at him lovingly.

Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. She laid her head on his shoulder and relaxed against him while listening to her surrounding. The other teens were goofing off and doing stupid stuff and she heard someone's ipod playing way to loud for the person's ears. She then concentrated harder and blocked them out and listened to the sound of the birds singing and the squirrels barking at the noisy humans.

Kagome was filled with a sense of peace and her eyes snapped open when she felt an eerie chill crawl up from her toes and up her spine. She shivered as she felt she was being watched. She looked around and didn't see anyone staring in her direction. The pricking of her skin slowly faded away but she still felt eyes on her.

Inuyasha noticed her tenseness and he noticed that there was a demonic aura that was nearby. He could tell it was powerful and it made his senses go on high alert. He then felt Kagome shiver just when the demonic aura flared and then faded completely. Some how the aura seemed so familiar and he looked to Naraku but he wasn't doing anything but talking to Kikyo nonchalantly. He frowned and rubbed Kagome's arm to soothe her. She looked up at him and smiled one of her big bright smiles that he loved so much. He smiled back and they both pushed the effects of the aura out of their minds.

Finally after they crossed a stream by jumping across on boulders, went down a hill, and through a large expanse of forest the teens found themselves in a huge clearing in a valley. They saw a little village of tents and walked towards it eagerly. It was getting dark and when they made it they saw Ayano sitting down on a log in front of a fire. She smiled up at Bankotsu and said "Thanks you did a good job and you're right on time too." She gave him a small hug and yelled at the kids giving them instructions. There was to be four girls to a tent and four boys to a tent. No mixed genders in the tents and no wandering off during the night.

Sango, Rin, Ayame, and Kagome all eagerly ran into a tent and found that it was equipped with sleeping bags and lots of blankets. They all smiled and ducked back out of the tent and sat around the fire to find that there were hot dogs cooking on a rack that was sat over the fire. Ayano then said "Go ahead and eat girls." They all grabbed buns and got a hot dog and put all the stuff they wanted on it.

They all sat down and started to eat the hot dogs while laughing about all the people that fell or stepped in mud during the hike. "Did you see when Hojo fell in the stream?" Kagome asked while laughing at how he hopped onto a rock and slipped while splashing loudly into the water. They all laughed and were soon joined by the guys who sat down by their perspective girl. Well Sango and Miroku weren't girlfriend and boyfriend yet but you could tell it was gonna happen.

Most of the campers who stayed up were telling ghost stories or what ever scary story they could think of and the girls became bored because they weren't scary at all and decided to go to bed. Kagome stood up and kissed Inuyasha goodnight and walked into her tent followed by Ayame, Sango and Rin. They all slipped off their shoes and shrugged when they saw they were going to have to sleep in their clothes. They were to tired to care.

Kagome unwrapped all of her weights and sighed when she got the last one undone and put it on the tent floor. "Having those off feels so great." She said while laying down and saying "Goodnight." "Goodnight." They all said to each other before falling asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter and I plan to update as soon as possible. Please review! Oh yeah I forgot to say that: I don't own Inuyasha! I wish, but sadly I don't, but I will live and continue wishing I owned it and writing for my readers! XD


	10. They begin

Kagome woke up and found that she couldn't move due to the pain and she groaned inwardly and closed her eyes. "Damn weights…kill me." Kagome mumbled into the stuffy white pillow. Last night she was so tired and thought the pillow was the comfiest thing in the world but now she realized it was the exact opposite, scratchy and smelly. She frowned and lifted her head to look around her to see her surrounding and couldn't help but smile at her friends.

Rin was curled up in a ball with her arms and legs wrapped around her pillow which actually belonged to Sango who was latching onto it. Sango was all sprawled out with the pillow in a death grip and her leg slung over Ayame's head which was laying on the tent floor. Ayame's butt was stuck up in the air with her sleeping bag twisted around her middle and arms.

She then saw Ayame's butt start to tilt and laughed when she fell over and continued sleeping soundly. Rin shifted and gripped her pillow harder and Sango growled in her sleep trying to get her pillow back. Kagome turned over with some difficulty and sat up and sighed while trying to ignore the pain in her muscles. She pulled her weights out of her bag and grudgingly strapped them on while frowning. Her frown lightened up when she remembered that Kaede had said it would be difficult so she thought 'If it makes me stronger and have more stamina I guess I shouldn't complain.' 'But it's so hard.' she whined inwardly as she stood up and about fell over from pain.

After adjusting to the pain she pulled out a pair of gray jogging shorts and a dark green tee that hugged her curves and a pair of white socks. She then pulled on her shoes and saw a piece of paper in it. She frowned curiously and opened it before reading silently to herself.

_Kagome, I have written down the direction for you to make a barrier from your spiritual energy. If you can master this by yourself then you are truly capable of my training. First you will need to clear your mind and reach deep with in yourself to grasp onto the power inside your soul. Once you feel it you just concentrate on a barrier around yourself along with the happiest thought you have. I believe you'll be able to do this easily. Good luck. ~Kaede _

'_Well I guess she wasn't lying when she said everyday and that it was going to be hard.' Kagome mused while putting the letter in her bag and tying her shoe laces._

_She walked outside to see who else was awake. She was expecting to walk out and see the morning rays of the sun but was instead greeted by dark rolling clouds that seemed to stretch out forever. 'I hope it doesn't storm.' Kagome thought worriedly knowing if it started to she would freak out._

_She looked around her and saw that only a few people were awake and they were Ayano, Naraku, two guys she didn't recognize and she then saw Bankotsu sitting off to the side on a rock looking at something in his hands with all of his concentration. _

_Kagome then felt that she was being watched and looked over her shoulder to see the two guys she didn't recognize and Naraku staring at her. The first guy she didn't recognize was huge at least over six and a half feet tall and had a huge foot ball player structure. Not fat but all muscle and scariness and had short greenish blue hair and blue tattoos underlining his eyes.. The other one was around six feet tall and had all of his hair shaved off and what looked to be waxed considering it was shining even on the cloudy day. He looked normal minus the fact he was sitting next to Naraku and the scary football guy and was looking at her with a glare on his face. _

'_Maybe his face is just like that cuz I don't remember doing anything to him.' Kagome thought while sweat dropping and walking away from them. She was walking past Ayano and saw that the camp counselor was having some problems with cooking all of the food by herself. 'I didn't think she would be cooking food for all of the campers all by herself.' Kagome thought. She didn't have long to think and before she knew it she had caught the spatula that came flying at her when Ayano hit it out of the egg pan on accident. _

"_Oh thank you…" Ayano said while pausing for Kagome to tell her name. "Kagome." Kagome said while kneeling down next to Ayano and stirring the scrambled eggs that were starting to stick to the bottom of the pan. _

"_I'm glad there is at least one descent kid out here in the middle of nowhere." Ayano said while running to the skillet of bacon and placing some bread on a skillet also. "Did you know that you can make toast in a skillet too Kagome." Ayano said while turning more bacon. Kagome shook her head no and continued stirring the eggs until they were done and she then dumped them onto a plate that Ayano was holding out for her. _

"_Can you go and get Bankotsu for me please I need him to go get something for me. Thank you." Ayano asked and then continued the cooking. Kagome stood up and walked over to Bankotsu who was sitting on a rock and seemed completely oblivious due to the object he was tossing around with a bored expression. Kagome made it to him and realized that he had a knife in his hands and was carving a piece of wood with it. _

"_Umm your aunt wants you to help her with something." Kagome said while poking his shoulder slightly. "Okay be there in a minute." Bankotsu said and then looked at Kagome when she didn't leave. "What are you carving?" Kagome asked being bored out of her mind and needing someone or something to talk to and since he was the only one that wasn't creeping her out it was his lucky day. _

"_A fox." Bankotsu said while shaving a piece of wood off and putting the knife in a black holster and shoving it into his back pocket of his jeans and tucking his black wife beater over it. "It really does look like a fox." Kagome said. "Thanks." Bankotsu said while grabbing his black leather jacket and slipping it on while jumping off the rock with the grace that would rival that of a demon. 'I'm pretty sure he's human." Kagome thought while walking next to him to his aunt who had a fire burning in one of the skillets. _

_Kagome saw this and ran over to her and took a towel and batted it out and sighed "Thank god the toast is alive." Kagome said while taking it off and onto a plate full of toast. "Thanks again Kagome." Ayano said. Bankotsu tensed at the name Kagome and looked at Kagome and then at Naraku and the two guys with him who were looking in the direction of the raven haired girl helping his aunt. 'So this is Kagome." Bankotsu thought when he saw Naraku look at him and nod with a sadistic smirk on his face. Naraku had called up Bankotsu and threatened him into coming up to this camp with his group of friends, who specialized in killing, to get rid of a girl named Kagome. _

_Bankotsu however had stopped being a specialized killer for the sake of his aunt who was his only family left. He hated killing but he wouldn't let his band know that. The only one who knew that he stopped was his closest friend who was also in his band and his greatest friend no matter how weird Jakotsu was. Jakotsu had stopped killing long before Bankotsu. Bankotsu didn't want to kill this girl who seemed to be innocent and he had no reason to kill her. She was beautiful and descent so why did Naraku want her dead._

_On cue Kikyo walked over to Naraku and sat down next to him and glared at Kagome. "That explains it." Bankotsu muttered._

"_Is everything alright Bankotsu?" Kagome asked when she heard him mutter something. She had noticed how he had tensed up when his aunt said her name. It was strange how he seemed to glance at her then Naraku but she just shrugged it off as nothing. _

"_You needed me for something Aunt Ayano?" Bankotsu asked while holding a plate for his aunt who placed bacon on it. "Yeah I'm gonna need you two to go down to the river and get some water and hurry back." Ayano said while handing them each one big orange water cooler and pointing down a hill. _

"_That's a mile away." Kagome and Bankotsu said at the same time. "Well then you better get going then." Ayano said in a matter of fact way._

_The two teens started down the hill and made it part way when Bankotsu heard a voice in his head that sounded familiar. 'Who are you?' Bankotsu thought. 'My name is Moryomaru and I am one of Naraku's brothers or incarnations whatever you want to call me.' said Moryomaru. 'I specialize in telepathy as you can tell and I have been ordered by Naraku to tell you what to do.' continued the telepathic demon. Bankotsu grimaced knowing that Naraku didn't just want the girl out of the way after all when Moryomaru said 'Naraku needs you to kill the bitch that gets in the way called Kagome and make sure no one ever finds her body.' Bankotsu then frowned while thinking "Just what did Kagome do to deserve to get killed.' 'That's none of your business after all you kill for a job so just do it and don't ask questions.' Moryomaru said sounding peeved. _

'_Don't even think about disobey-' Moryomaru was cut off when Bankotsu put a barrier around his mind which took years of practice. "Are you sure you're okay?" Kagome asked while looking at him worriedly. She had just watched his facial expression change from confusion to a grimace and then to a frown right in front of her. As if he were having a conversation with a stranger that was pissing him off. "Yeah hey look it's the river." Bankotsu said speeding up the pace. _

_When they made it to the bank of the river Kagome and Bankotsu took the lids of the coolers off and dipped water out and put the lids back on and decided to take a break. Kagome sat down and leaned against a tree and closed her eyes and relaxing._

_Both started for the hill but stopped when Kagome froze and started to breathe slowly. Bankotsu felt a strong demonic aura and realized that's what Kagome was feeling. _

_All of a sudden Kagome felt a strong demonic aura and it became hard to breathe and she could feel it getting closer to them. It felt similar to Naraku but different and it was strange how similar it felt. She looked at Bankotsu and saw him staring at something behind her. She turned her head and saw a man that looked normal but soon realized he was the source of the aura. Kagome couldn't move even when she saw the strange purple haired man come towards her slowly with his black emotionless eyes staring at her with evil. _

_Finding her voice she whispered "Bankotsu you have to get away he's evil I don't know how I know but it's just a feeling." Kagome looked over at Bankotsu and saw him glaring at the demon. Kagome then heard a chilling voice say "Well Bankotsu you're not gonna betray us are you?" Kagome looked back at Bankotsu with a look mixed with terror and confusion. Bankotsu looked at her with a look that made her stomach clench. This demon was asking if for Bankotsu to kill her! _

"_B-Bankotsu…what is he saying, who is he?" Kagome asked while getting her ability to move back as she adjusted to the demonic aura. "Moryomaru what has she done to need killed?" Bankotsu asked not listening to Kagome. At the mention of killed the full meaning finally sunk in after the initial shock. She spun around and ran as fast as she could with the weights on it was difficult and she was wearing out fast. She never looked behind her since that would slow her down and she felt the demonic aura fade and couldn't hear anyone following her so she slowed and hid behind a tree. _

_Out of breath and scared she listened for any footsteps and heard none. Just as she was about to slip her weights off Bankotsu appeared next to her and put his hand over her mouth to silence her scream. "Kagome be quiet I'm not going to kill you. Trust me…please." Bankotsu whispered while looking all around. Bankotsu released Kagome and stood pulling her up from her sitting position. _

_After a few minutes of silence they heard foot steps approaching them slowly. As if to throw it in their faces that they couldn't hide from the ruthless demon. Trembling slightly Kagome looked at Bankotsu silently waiting to see what they were going to do. _

_Kagome watched as Bankotsu turned and grinned sinisterly at her and her heart fell somewhere down into her gut and she was engulfed in fear. She took a step backwards only to loose her hiding spot and to see Moryomaru smiling at her with a chilling smile and chuckling with giddiness. She turned and started to run as fast as she could and felt her leg muscles burn painfully from over-exertion. Seeing a thick area of trees and brush Kagome darted into it ignoring the branches that reached out and sliced through her skin painfully. _

_Stopping only when she could no longer run she ducked behind a tree and in a dense bush that covered her completely. She felt a pain on her leg and looked down to see blood oozing from a deep gash caused from some sharp object, most likely a stick. Wincing when she stood shakily and limped forward, the pain growing the less her adrenaline pumped. "Kagome just play along okay." Kagome heard Bankotsu whisper in her ear and then all of a sudden feeling a sharp object placed to her throat. Panic surged through her as she realized he had his knife to her throat. _

_Then the words Bankotsu had whispered to her finally sunk in and she realized he was going to help her after all. Before letting all of her fear slip away she grasped onto it and made it increase, knowing that she had to act convincingly because Moryomaru was watching. She just had to find out how he planned to help and make a convincing kill with a slit throat without actually sinking the sharp blade into her flesh._

_Out of nowhere Bankotsu's blade suddenly had bright red blood staining it and Kagome felt warm sticky liquid dripping down her neck. Unexpectedly, Kagome felt dizzy and started to fall forward into a puddle of red with a distant stinging in her neck. _

_Hardly able to see with her vision starting to blacken around the edges Kagome sees Naraku and Moryomaru walk up to Bankotsu who was looking down at her with sad, eyes and an emotionless face. "Enjoy death's welcoming grip, Kagome, it will greet you soon." Naraku said while smirking. "Damn you almost severed her head." Moryomaru laughed while looking down at Kagome who life was draining. _

_Kagome's eyes snapped open and she grabbed her neck and looked around her. 'I-I-I fell a-asleep…" Kagome stuttered while looking around and seeing the orange water cooler sitting next to her and Bankotsu sitting on a rock staring at her with a questioning glance. Standing up Kagome looked around and suddenly felt nervous. 'That seemed so real.' Kagome thought while looking around while shivering. "Hey, Bankotsu, let's get going." Kagome said picking up the water cooler and starting back up the hill to the campsite. _

_Both had made it to the top of the hill and could see the tents and people who had started to wake up._

_Sighing in relief when she saw signs of life, Kagome felt a little more at ease with the memory of her nightmare. She took a step forward but stopped when she heard his voice. The voice of the demon from her dream. Frozen in place Kagome watched as Moryomaru walked out of the trees and towards them with a smirk on his face. The dream flashed across her mind repeatedly, over and over again as he closed the distance between them. _

"_Long time no see, Bankotsu." Moryomaru said in an amused voice while stopping in front of Kagome and Bankotsu. Kagome tensed and kept herself from the urge to step back. Noticing Kagome's tensed up posture made Moryomaru smirk and glance at her with cruel eyes. "Seems you have an interesting acquaintance with you." Moryomaru said chuckling slightly. 'Missed the perfect opportunity to kill her.' Moryomaru suddenly appeared in Bankotsu's mind after Bankotsu lowered his barrier. 'I'll have to do it myself since Naraku doesn't seem to pleased with you.' Moryomaru added which earned a glare from Bankotsu's half. _

_Kagome was starting to relive her nightmare as Moryomaru said, "Naraku hates people who turn against others." _

_Kagome started to feel dizzy as déjà vu took over and about had a heart attach when out of nowhere a hand appeared on her shoulder and arms wrapped around her waist. "Eep!" Kagome squealed while slapping the owner of the arms in the face and elbowing their stomach. She even managed to kick them where it counts earning a loud groan and a silver haired cutie rolling on the ground in agony. "Inuyasha? Thank god its just you. You scared me." Kagome said while putting her hand over her pounding heart. _

"_S-sorry…" Inuyasha managed to whisper while standing painfully. "Who's this freak?" Inuyasha asked while glaring at the demon who was in front of them. 'What a weird tattoo. It doesn't even look like anything but a stupid half mask covering his eye.' Inuyasha thought. Moryomaru who could read minds glared at Inuyasha at this comment and then looked at Bankotsu. "I'll be seeing you later Bankotsu." Moryomaru said while lifting in his hand in a half wave before walking over into the trees then disappering. Kagome felt her stomach flip-flop once more before she realized how heavy the water jug was becoming. Looking over at Inuyasha who had his hands empty Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and said "Here do me a huge favor please." Inuyasha tried to refuse. "Hey why do I have to carry-" he was cut of however when the water jug landed on his foot with a thud and a barely audible 'crack'. "Ow! God damnit that fucking hurt!" he yelled while picking up the jug and glaring at Kagome who was skipping off towards her tent where Sango was just emerging. "Thanks a lot Inuyasha! I appreciate it!" Kagome yelled while stopping in front of Sango and saying "You guys are hilarious when you're asleep." _

"_No I'm not." Sango said while looking at Kagome with a confused look._

"_Yeah you are it was priceless. Kagome said poking Sango's stomach._

_Sango just rolled her eyes and said "Oh yeah I bet you're no different." _

_Kagome laughed at Sango's comeback knowing that she did indeed do some strange stuff in her sleep. "Yeah you are right about that I do some messed up shit." Kagome said while smiling and walking with Sango into the tent to pack their belongings before the group started back down the mountain before the storm hit. _

_Kagome and Rin were the first to finish and they were waiting for Sango and Ayame to finish but their patience was running short considering they could smell the delicious food cooking right outside their tent. _

"_Hey Rin do you want to go and get food with me?" Kagome asked Rin and smiled hopefully._

"_Of course by the time these two finish packing I'd be dead from starvation." Rin said while jumping up and unzipping the tent. _

_Kagome got up and followed after Rin and smiled when she saw Sesshomaru and Inuyasha walking over to them. Rin immediately walked up to Sesshomaru and huggged him while looking up and smiling at him. _

'_Aww they're the cutest couple ever.' Kagome thought and smiled when Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her waste and squeezed her lovingly._

_The two couples walked over to Ayano who was helping two staff members who had finally decided to get their asses out of bed and help Ayano who looked pooped and ready to go to her nice cabin just for herself. Kagome grabbed two flat pancakes, two sausages and a large helping of scrambled eggs, an orange and walked over to Inuyasha and the guys who were already woofing down their food._

"_No one gonna take your food, geez." Ayame said while sitting next to Kouga._

'_Boys.' Kagome thought before tucking into her pancakes and eggs. "This is so good I'm starved." Kagome said while taking a bite of her sausage before spotting a shiny object in Inuyasha's bag that was unzipped slightly. _

"_What's that?" Kagome asked before she finally realized that it was indeed a miracle in this place devoid of goodness… Soda. Her eyes widened and she looked at him with shining eyes like a puppy begging for food._

"_Pwease Inuyasha." Kagome said while inching for the soda which was a Pepsi Throwback. _

"_Yeah, sure, just don't drink it all, kay?" Inuyasha said while handing it to her and watching as she took a sip and almost physically brightened. _

"_Thanks." Kagome said handing him the soda and hugging him lightly._

"_Mhm." was his simple reply before his attention was turned back on his food. Kagome shivered slightly as she felt eyes on her and when she turned she saw Naraku watching her with calculating eyes and Kikyo smirking lightly._

_She couldn't help it but she was really getting pissed off at that bitches behavior so she glared back and flipped her off. Probably not the most mature thing to do but who gives a damn, it wasn't her fault, Kikyo started it._

_This earned a scowl from the girl who was once all smirky. However, it earned a smirk from Naraku which was even worse than Kikyo's smirk. 'Damn it.' Kagome thought._

_Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud clap of thunder that caused her to jump and give out a small shutter. She looked at the sky and saw black, angry clouds swirling above them. When did they get so bad? Oh well, everybody stood up as Ayano and Bankotsu stood up at the head of the trail before all the kids followed Bankotsu down the mountain. Kagome's group all stuck together and started down the trail towards the back just as it started to poor down in torrents of rain soaking them immediately. _

_Kagome shivered but not from cold, because it was nowhere near cold. The heavy air was thick with the summer heat and the rain was warm also. Another sound of thunder rang through the sky as a bolt of lightning stretched its way across the sky._

_Kagome had never seen a storm bubble up so quickly and she stuck close to Inuyasha and kept herself from whimpering every time thunder rolled or lightning flashed. Finally they made it to the hill and slid down it to the best attempt they could and ended up getting mud on their butts, legs, back and arms. Basically they weren't to pretty or clean looking._

_They started walking and Kagome was jumping down from a rock when a huge bolt of lightning struck a tree causing the tree to splinter and fall with a crash right in front of Kagome before it became a blaze of hot flames. _

"_Holy shit." Kagome whispered as she backed up. The fire spread quickly and seemed to completely sever her from her friends. This was to weird, fire didn't intentionally do this. She then realized someone was with her and turned to see six men, er- five and one that was questionably dressed like a girl. She then noticed that she recognized two of them as Q-tip head and scary foot ball guy. That wasn't good considering they hung around with Naraku who seemed to hate her. Something caught her attention and she looked at Q-tip and saw that he had a thermos. Only thing weird was that the thermos had fire spilling out of it slightly. _

"_Kagome! Are you alright!" she heard her friends panicked voices shout from the other side of the flames. She then heard Inuyasha growl and say "Damn it the flames are to hot and I can't jump over them."_

"_Yeah. I'm okay!" Kagome said while stepping away from the fire that was growing hotter and hotter. She looked all around to see if there was anyway to her friends but found none. She then looked back at the guys in front of her and saw them smirking sinisterly. _

_Her heart clenched as Q-tip took a swig of the liquid fire before spitting it at her. She yelped and dodged it and bolted into the forest that was yet to be burned. Her legs pumped and she flinched when lightning and thunder simultaneously crashed above her head. The rain pelted her face and she looked back to see the group following her at an incredible speed. _

_The stinging of the rain in her eyes made it hard for her to see and all of a sudden she fell. She jumped to her feet but felt a hand grab her roughly by her hair. She screamed in pain and managed to get free of the grip before she continued to run. She was terrified by the storm enough as it was and then these guys just made it one-hundred time worse if possible. She kept running, ignoring the branches that sliced through her arms, legs, and face. _

_She wouldn't dare turn her head to look if they were still following so she turned towards where she knew camp was and continued running. However, she was tiring out quickly. She had to get these weights off of her or she was sure to get caught. She spared a glance behind her and saw nobody there. She took this opportunity and stripped off the weights and tossed them on the ground before taking off again._

_Feeling a small gleam of hope that she still didn't hear anyone following her she sighed the best she could. Her relief was shattered however when she heard a voice say "Damn this bitch is pretty fast." She looked to her side and was face to face with a man that had red hair and also a metal arm and leg. Her eyes widened when another guy that looked normal, minus the green tattoos on his face, with black hair, appeared on the other side of her._

"_Yeah she almost as fast as us." he said before punching her in the face. Kagome cried out a little and cradled her jaw while trying to stand and run again. However she heard a silent pop ring out in the thunder filled forest and felt a searing pain in her shoulder that she had never experienced before in her entire life. She screamed and clutched her shoulder before hunching forwards and crying out. She felt warmth cover her hand and pulled back to see that it was covered in blood. She pulled her eyes from her blood and looked to see the guy with red hair holding a gun with a silencer on it._

_It wouldn't have mattered if it had a silencer on it in the first place considering the shot would have been drowned out by the thunder and rain. But the fact was that she had just been fucking shot and he they were smiling. Well all but the cross dresser. She felt helpless and in agony but she couldn't do anything about it. Or could she? _

'_Think Kagome, think.' Kagome tried to think but it was proving difficult because of the pain in her shoulder. _

_Suddenly Kaede popped into her mind and with Kaede came priestess powers, which came barriers! But she didn't know how to make a barrier. 'First clear your mind, reach into myself and find my power then think of a barrier and happy thoughts.' Kagome went through the list._

'_Kind of hard to clear your mind when you're bleeding and surrounded by killers in the woods.' Kagome thought sarcastically. Well if she could still be sarcastic she could clear her mind. So closed her eyes and hoped it looked like she was trying to bare the pain which she was._

_She cleared her mind and then imagined herself searching through a black place and finding a glowing power inside her and then she imagined a blue orb surrounding her and separating her from this guys. Then she added her happy thought. The thought about her and Inuyasha laying in the meadow of wildflowers flitted into her mind and she smiled inwardly at the warm feeling._

"_What the fuck is that?" she heard one of the guys ask. She opened her eyes and saw that she was indeed inside of her blue orb. She felt so happy, it was her first time making a barrier and she was also safe as far as she knew._

_(With Inuyasha)_

"_Inuyasha calm down, I'm sure she's fine." Sango tried to reason with the half-demon but he wouldn't listen. _

"_No, I heard her scream something's wrong. Those flames weren't normal." Inuyasha said while raking a hand though his hair. The hikers had continued on with Sesshomaru, Rin, Ayame, and Kouga leading them back to camp and Bankotsu had stayed behind. _

_All of a sudden Inuyasha and Bankotsu looked up. "What was that?" Miroku asked while frowning. "It wasn't thunder was it?"_

"_It almost sounded like… a gunshot." Sango said while frowning also._

"_Inuyasha let's go." Bankotsu said while taking off for the direction he had heard the gunshot from with Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango following behind him._

_(Back with Kagome)_

_The group of six kept on doing everything in their power to break through Kagome's barrier but they couldn't. However, Kagome was growing tired from losing blood and from the use of her spiritual powers that were untrained. _

_She had been holding it for at least ten minutes now and she was exhausted. Her eyes were heavy and she was holding on by shear will power to live. 'Please Inuyasha, anyone come save me.' she thought helplessly as she whimpered from pain and fear._

"_Girly, you won't be able to hold a barrier that strong forever." The football guy said in a gruff voice that sent shivers down her spine. She knew he was right and she suddenly felt very weak._

_She started to fall forward and out of her closing eyes she saw her barrier break and shatter, falling like blue crystals around her. "Kagome!" _

_She was snapped back awake by Inuyasha's voice and saw him suddenly appear next to football dude and start fighting him. She then felt arms wrap around the bottom of her knees and behind her back before she was lifted up. She glanced up and was met with cobalt eyes that were glaring at the men that did this. "Inuyasha, Bankotsu…thank god." Kagome murmured against his chest while she watched Inuyasha distract the group. She then saw the cross dresser walk over to Bankotsu and her. She tensed the best she could but gave up when her shoulder protested angrily._

"_Jakotsu take Kagome and get her back to the camp to get doctored up." Bankotsu said while gently handing Kagome over to the man known as Jakotsu. _

"_Good luck Bankotsu, these guys are completely brainwashed." Jakotsu said in a slightly feminine voice. Kagome didn't feel to safe in the arms of one of the men that did this but then again Jakotsu hadn't done anything to her. So she gave up on worrying and watched as Inuyasha and Bankotsu faded from her vision and she felt Jakotsu start running through the forest and rain._

_She stared up at Jakatsu's face as he ran as if she weighed nothing. The rain pelted down on her face and stung her eyes but it was nothing compared to her shoulder. Jakotsu looked down at her and gave a short nod with a smile before he said "Just hang on and we'll be back at the camp." Kagome nodded and closed her eyes when she felt a wave of nausea pass over her. She felt like she just got done spinning in circles while looking up at the clouds._

"_Jakotsu…let me…down." Kagome managed out. He did so and she crumpled down and vomited into a bush. Jakotsu held her hair back much to her relief although it wouldn't have mattered considering it was pouring down rain. "Thanks." she whispered, completely drained after heaving up her breakfast._

_She was then lifted back up and felt Jakotsu continue his jog through the rain. She didn't know how much time had passed and the next thing she knew she was in a cabin located in the boys side of camp. She was laid down on a bed and left alone while Jakotsu hurried to the bathroom area. He returned holding a first aid kit with a bottle of alcohol and extra bandages._

"_Kagome I'm gonna need you to take of your shirt for me alright." Jakotsu said while noticing her discomfort but she did as she was told. "Don't worry I'm one hundred percent gay and I'm proud of it." Jakotsu added while telling Kagome to lay down on her stomach. _

"_The bullet didn't go all the way through so I'm going to have to remove it. It's gonna hurt a 'lot'." Jakotsu said before pouring some of the alcohol on the wound and dabbing it with a towel. Kagome hissed in pain but didn't move. Jakotsu didn't waste any time in taking the needle nosed tweezers and quickly grabbing the bullet and ripping it out._

_Kagome yelled out in pain into the pillow and felt tears leak out of her closed eyes and seep into the pillow. Her body shook as he poured more alcohol on it and sewed it up before dabbing it with a towel to dry it and then helping her sit up. He then went through the process of wrapping her shoulder in a way that made him seem like an expert at this stuff. _

"_Do you do this often?" Kagome said while taking the painkillers and gulping the water that he had given her._

"_Yeah that's what I do since I stopped doing what they were doing. I hate it really. The hurting people, not the bandaging them up." Jakotsu said while cleaning up the stuff. He then walked over to a dresser and pulled out a black t-shirt and tossing it to Kagome._

"_Do you need help with that cuz it must be hard and painful?" Jakotsu asked while walking out of the bathroom. _

"_No I've got it." Kagome said while putting the shirt on efficiently. Just then Inuyasha burst through the door with Jakotsu not far behind. _

"_Kagome are you alright?" Inuyasha asked worriedly as he rushed over to her and gently hugged her before kissing her forehead and checking her for injuries._

"_Yeah I'm fine just tired and a little sore. What about you?" she asked while gently touching a scratch on his forehead._

"_I'm fine it'll be healed by morning." Inuyasha said while dismissing the scratch before turning his fury on Jakotsu. "Who the hell are you and why did you do this to Kagome?" Inuyasha asked while grabbing Jakotsu by the collar and glaring at him. _

"_Inuyasha! He didn't do anything to me!" Kagome yelled. "Let him go he helped me." _

_Bankotsu took that moment to step in and walked over to Jakotsu and said "We need to talk. All of us but not right now. Kagome needs to rest and we all need to clean up. Inuyasha you should stay with Kagome here and make sure she gets to sleep and stays safe. Don't ask questions right now, I know you have every right to know but we need to be thinking rationally." _

_Inuyasha started to retaliate but was stopped by Kagome's finger at his lips and her reassuring words. "He's right. I'm so tired that I can hardly think strait and you should get some dry clothes on so you're all comfortable."_

_Inuyasha growled slightly, not being one to just sit around but Bankotsu was right. Kagome didn't look so good and looked to be on the verge of passing out. She was pale and had bloodshot eyes that were barely open. "Okay, get some sleep." He said while leaning down and helping her get under the covers. _

"_You should go get some dry clothes and come back here while we get the things we need." Bankotsu said. _

_Inuyasha nodded and quickly left to retrieve dry clothes. Thankfully the rain had pulled off into a light mist._

_This was going to be a long day._

_Review! Hope you liked it. _


	11. Camp is Canceled

A pounding headache and throbbing shoulder is not the most pleasant thing to wake up to in the morning, but Kagome did her best to sit up. She managed the seemingly simple task that took more effort than it would normally, but laid back down when a wave of dizziness swept over her. Blinking her eyes, she turned her head and saw Inuyasha laying on the bed across from her, completely passed out. He had bandages on his arms where there had been cuts, and true to his words, the scratch on his forehead was healed.

Looking the other way, she saw that the early morning sun was still completely blotted out by the gray rolling clouds that seemed endless. 'What strange weather.' Kagome thought while slowly pushing herself up onto her elbows, noting that the dizziness was dissipating, although the headache remained. She expected her shoulder to hurt a lot more than it did, but was surprised when she realized the throbbing was just sore muscles under a fresh looking scar, that was slightly puckered and about an inch long.

She frowned slightly at the abnormal healing rate. Just last night it had been a bloody mess with a bullet…but now it looked as if it had been a week ago at the least. 'There's no way in hell that I have been out that long.' Kagome thought with slightly widened eyes. 'Right?' she asked herself timidly. She didn't have long to ponder this when a movement caught the corner of her vision. Turning her head, she looked at the bed closest to the bathroom and saw Miroku rolling over in his sleep, before getting comfortable and letting out a silent snore.

Kagome looked around the room, scanning for any form of time, and laid her eyes upon the neon numbers of an alarm clock through the slightly ajar bathroom door. Swinging her legs over the side of the bed she slowly pushed herself onto her legs. Swaying slightly, she steadied herself on the bed and then stood again and was astonished at how light and nimble she felt. 'This kind of makes me want to put the weights back on just so I can always feel this light on my feet.' A small smile appeared on her lips before she walked towards the bathroom and pushed the door open to see the clock. '6:24 a.m…of what day?' Kagome asked herself. She then looked to see that there was someone standing by the sink. It was Bankotsu and he didn't look like he was in tiptop shape.

He stood in front of the mirror, with the first aid kit open with bandages, tape and rubbing alcohol littering the countertop. He looked at her and gave a small smile. "Hey. How ya feelin'? He grabbed a bandage and started to rap it around his wrist, which was covered in cuts.

Kagome stared in shock, mouth slightly ajar while taking in his shirtless form that was covered with blood. Finally finding her voice she looked up at his face and let him have a piece of her mind. Yes it wasn't the nicest thing she could've done but hey, he was pretty messed up. "How am I feeling? I'm feeling a hell of a lot better than you are. Don't worry about me at the moment, since Jakotsu already treated my injuries!" Worry laced her face as she looked down at the floor by the waste basket and saw his flannel wadded up, soaked with blood.

"Sheesh, sorry for asking, your royal pain in the ass." Bankotsu said while smirking slightly. Kagome snapped her head up to look at him.

"You should be." Kagome said lightly, with a smile. She then walked over to him and turned on the warm water, letting the sink fill up. "Why haven't you told Jakotsu about this?" She asked while grabbing the washcloth that was already bloody. She cringed before quickly rinsing it out in the warm water. "This may hurt." She warned before she set to work cleaning dried blood from his back, shoulders, chest, and stomach. As soon as the wash rag cleaned up the cuts a fresh stream of blood, had already started to rush out.

"I didn't need Jakotsu worrying about me. These are nothing. I'll be fine once I'm all bandaged up, which I was doing before I was rudely interrupted by-" his next words were cut off by a hiss of pain as Kagome cleaned a particularly gruesome slash mark.

"Sorry." Kagome murmured. A couple more minutes were followed by in silence before Kagome couldn't take it any longer. "Who were they? And what do you and Jakotsu have to do with them?"

She was looking at his face in the mirror from around his shoulder. His eyes met hers and held as he contemplated on how to tell her this. She deserved to know, considering they were after her for some reason. Kagome held his gaze in the mirror, trying to figure out just what was going on around her lately. She wanted answers. No, she _needed _answers. After all she was shot in the shoulder just last night, and that _needs an explanation._

"_The best way to tell you this, is from the beginning." Bankotsu finally said before looking back into the pink water that Kagome had just rinsed the washcloth in. Kagome nodded and said, "I think I'll be here for a little while." Kagome said while grabbing the alcohol and a chunk of cotton. "This is gonna sting." she warned before rubbing it onto his cuts. He stood rigid, and took in a deep breath, but other than that he made no sound._

"_When I was a freshman in high school, I had a group of friends…Well they weren't exactly what you would call…good kids." Bankotsu stated. He paused and then continued. "Even though they weren't good kids, it's not like they did stuff like drugs and killing. No, we just caused a lot of trouble, and I mean a lot. We stole, vandalized and trespassed all the time." "It was solely a form of entertainment." He paused, and watched as Kagome bandaged that particularly deep gash that was on his ribs. _

"_So, these friends of yours…that's who all those guys were yesterday?" Kagome guessed that was where he was getting. Unless he was starting from the very, very beginning. He nodded his head in the affirmative. "But why are they after me?" Kagome quickly asked. She took a step away from Bankotsu, and studied him._

_Bankotsu noticed how she backed away from him slightly. He turned his head and looked at her. "That's what I'm wondering. But I have a theory. Just let me finish." Kagome nodded and busied herself with dressing his wounds again._

"_However, in our sophomore year, a new kid showed up. He was a delinquent from the start, and the guys all thought he was awesome. I thought he was pretty awesome too…" He paused for a while after saying this. "But I couldn't have been more wrong in my entire life." He have a humorless bark of laughter. Kagome looked up at this comment and saw the tormented look in his eyes. "What happened?" she asked _

"_He was the type of person who kills people and does drugs. And he got us into it." He looked up at Kagome and saw her face was shocked. _

"_You've…killed people?" she chocked out. She was slightly scared of him now, but surely he wasn't a bad person. After all…he'd left that…hadn't he? "And Jakotsu too?" Kagome asked. She saw him looking at her with regret in his eyes. 'He really did kill people.' Kagome noted, 'But…he was different now. He regretted his actions. That's why he stopped and came here.' _

_Bankotsu wasn't going to lie to Kagome. "Yes. Jakotsu and I both." he watched her reaction and when she didn't leave or say anything he continued. "It was always other people in gangs, that would pick fights with us or try to kill us. That's not an excuse though, but it helps me deal when I think that they weren't innocent people." "It got to such a far extent that higher up gangs started to hire us…we were good at what we did, and the pay was good too." _

"_So…who was that guy that got you started in that?" Kagome asked. She already knew, but she had to hear it from him._

"_It was Naraku." Bankotsu replied. "It was only a year after me and my six friends started killing, when I came to my senses. I tried my best to talk them out of it, but Naraku had corrupted them. I left that same night I tried to talk some sense into them." Bankotsu paused as he help Kagome wrap a bandage around his stomach. "I thought I had lost them all, but when I made it out to my car Jakotsu was sitting in the passenger seat with an impatient look on his face." Bankotsu laughed and then said "I'll never forget what he said. 'It's about damn time you came to your senses.' It was funny at the time. Jakotsu had stopped killing after about half a year and he had been the one to make me see some reason."_

"_I see." Kagome said while absorbing all of this information. "So do your five friends work for Naraku still? Do you still work for Naraku?" Something told her to just stop right there, that she didn't want to hear all of the truth._

"_Just hear me out. Don't leave until I'm finished talking, okay?" Bankotsu said. Kagome looked at him and then nodded. "Okay." She said._

"_The truth is I came hear, because Naraku called. He didn't know I quit the gang. He called me with a mission a couple days back…and I came to do it. Or at least to pretend I did it." Kagome realized what that mission was. But he hadn't killed her yet. In fact he protected her. The exact opposite of what he was hired to do. So she wasn't going to be afraid of Bankotsu. She trusted him enough to know he was going to go against Naraku. "I was supposed to bring the guys up to my aunt's camp where a girl named Kagome Higurashi was, and kill her. Make it so that no one would find the body. I didn't know who you were or what you even did wrong, but I didn't plan on actually killing you."_

"_And yesterday morning when you were talking to me I had no clue it was you. When my aunt said your name, that was when I realized it was you whom I was supposed to kill. It was such a shock. What reason would Naraku have to want you dead? You were so nice and pure hearted." Bankotsu paused and looked at Kagome who was staring at him with raised eyebrows. "What?" he asked her._

"_Nice and pure hearted?" she asked with a snort of laughter. He grinned at her and said "It's true, I mean look what you're doing for me at this moment."_

"_True, I'm quite an angel aren't I?" She laughed again before finishing with her bandaging job._

"_So when that one guy appeared in front of us after getting the water, he came to let me know that Naraku was not happy with me. His name was Moryomaru and he is telepathic, so that's how he was able to communicate. They saw that I hadn't killed you when I had the chance and that alerted them that I was against them, so Naraku put those five up to it." _

"_And here we are now." Kagome said._

"_Yes. And I'm guessing that Naraku is trying to kill you because Kikyo is a jealous, slutty, bitch." Bankotsu said while puling a t-shirt on over his bandaged form. Kagome nodded. "Yeah, she wants Inuyasha." She then remembered something. "Hey is there anyway I can go get my weights that I took off while running from them?" "I through them somewhere along the way." Kagome asked._

"_You're in luck. Miroku grabbed them for you when we were running to find you." Bankotsu answered. "He did?" Kagome asked, surprised. Surely, it was difficult finding them in the pouring rain._

"_Yes. There they are right there." Bankotsu pointed out towards the direction of Miroku's sleeping form, where the weights were hung over the end of his bed. Kagome brightened. "That was so nice of him." She tiptoed over to his bed and grabbed the weights. She turned to leave when his eyes opened groggily. _

"_Oh hey Kagome. How are you doing?" he asked while sitting up. "I'm doing fine actually. It's surprising, but my shoulder is already mostly healed. All that's left is a puckered scar." Kagome said in an amazed tone. "See." She pulled the sleeve of her shirt down and showed Miroku and Bankotsu the line that was healed around the black stitches Jakotsu had used last night._

"_That's incredible." Miroku said, amazed at Kagome's abnormal healing rate._

"_It's weird too, you know? It's almost as if I have a demon's healing abilities." Kagome said while pondering the idea._

"_It's probably because you're a miko." came Inuyasha's voice. All their talking had woken him up. Not that he cared. He would've gladly been up at whatever time as long he was with Kagome. "Your powers have healing qualities, and you may have subconsciously healed yourself while you were sleeping." By this time he was standing next to Kagome and Miroku had crawled out of bed. _

_Kagome leaned against Inuyasha and smiled up at him. He smiled and dipped his head down to give her a sweet kiss on the lips. "I better go to my cabin to get dressed and cleaned up. Are we gonna tell Ayano about what happened?" Kagome asked while looking towards Bankotsu. She could already tell he didn't want to upset his aunt and she wasn't going to force him. She understood where he wouldn't want to tell._

"_Of course we are! Someone tried to kill you Kagome! We have to tell her." Inuyasha said with a voice that under normal circumstances, wouldn't have left any room for argument. But this was different._

"_I'd understand if you told her." Bankotsu said while nodding his head. His eyes took on a look of dread that he tried to hide by turning away. 'His aunt has no idea of all the things he has done.' Kagome thought to herself. _

_Inuyasha looked down at Kagome and realized something. She was biting her lip. Which was a habit that she tended to do when she was thinking over something. "Kagome. You're not seriously thinking about not telling Ayano, are you?" Inuyasha turned her to face him. "This is too dangerous."_

"_I don't want to tell Ayano, Inuyasha. That would give Kikyo satisfaction and I also have the feeling that that wont stop Naraku and her from doing this." Kagome said. She saw a look of understanding pass over his face. "So it was Kikyo and Naraku's doing after all." _

"_Yeah. So let's get this straight. We're not telling Ayano this." Kagome said. _

"_I don't like this at all." Inuyasha said while crossing his arms in front of his chest. He looked at Miroku who had a frown on his face._

"_What's wrong Miroku?" He asked._

_Miroku looked up and then sighed. "I'm afraid it may be too late for Ayano not to know…" he trailed off while looking from Kagome to Inuyasha to Bankotsu._

"_Miroku, what do you mean?" Kagome asked him quickly._

"_Well, Sango came in this morning with the other girls, and left with Jakotsu." He paused and closed his eyes in concentration. "I was half asleep, but I'm certain they were on their way to tell Ayano."_

"_What? Why didn't they discuss this with us?" Kagome and Inuyasha yelled._

"_They probably knew you would object to the idea. They only are doing what they think is best for you, Kagome." Miroku sighed._

_All this time Bankotsu was silent. Kagome looked over to him and saw him sitting on a bed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. She was about to ask him if he was okay when the door swung open hitting the wall with a loud thud. Their heads snapped up to look at the open door and what they saw confirmed what Miroku had said._

_Ayano walked straight over to Bankotsu and stared at him for a full minute before she smacked the side of his head. "Just what were you thinking, Bankotsu? I know everything, and I mean everything!" His head was still turned slightly from the impact of the hit and he turned to look up into his aunt's eyes. She was furious and he could already tell that she had been told the entire truth by Jakotsu. 'Where was his right?' Bankotsu thought angrily before he mentally slapped himself. 'It's better this way. Kagome will be safe, and many others.' Ayano repeated herself._

_Finally Bankotsu took a breath and told her just what he had been thinking. Her eyes lost some of their anger, and it was replaced by sadness. "What am I going to do now? It will take two days for the buses to get back here. I've already called them, and I've told all the counselors to tell the campers to get their things together." she paused and sat down next to him on the bed. "There's no sign of Naraku either." she then looked over to Kagome who was next to Inuyasha and Miroku._

"_Kagome, how are you?" Ayano finally asked. "I'm fine." Kagome said while showing Ayano her scar. Ayano took a deep breath and said "Be ready. In two days camp is dismissed. The police are already on their way and should be here in about three hours. I'm truly sorry that this has happened to you." With that she walked back to the door._

'_So this is it? I have to leave my new friends and Inuyasha in two days? Two short days.' Kagome thought. It brought tears to her eyes. 'Damn Naraku. Who the fuck does he think he is. Why, why, why?' Kagome kept on thinking in her head. _

"_Kagome don't cry." Inuyasha said while hugging her gently. "Okay…I'm gonna," she sniffled and rubbed her eyes, "go to my cabin to start packing and get cleaned up. Let's meet up at the mess hall later." She hugged him and kissed his cheek before waving at Bankotsu and Miroku. "Bankotsu. I'm sorry." Kagome said while walking out the door and into the light drizzle that had just started back up. _

_She walked quietly and slowly towards her cabin avoiding mud puddles, although it didn't really matter. She was already soaked because the rain picked up after she left Inuyasha's cabin. When she finally made it to her cabin door it swung open to reveal Ayame and Sango who both quickly wrapped their arms around her and hugged her. "Kagome we're so happy you're okay."_

"_Where's Rin and Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked while taking her shoes off. Sango was the one who answered. "They went to the main building with Takai and Kaiya to get some food."_

"_I see…" Kagome walked over to her dresser and pulled out a bra, underwear, blue baggy t-shirt and a pair of jean shorts. "Well I'm gonna take a shower. I haven't cleaned up after yesterday." Kagome continued to walk to the bathroom after smiling at Sango and Ayame. "I feel so icky."_

"_I bet, considering you had blood everywhere, and you were soaking wet." Ayame said. "Won't want to start smelling like a sour washrag." Kagome wrinkled her nose. "Eww." she then laughed and went into the bathroom. _

_Once in the bathroom she peeled off her wet clothes and looked at the injuries she had sustained from running through the woods. Her legs were covered in cuts and bruises. The left side of her face was a purplish color from where the guy with the green tattoos had punched her. She could slightly make out the imprint of his knuckles if she looked closely. It didn't hurt all that much and she was curious why. She gingerly touched it with cold fingers and hissed in pain. 'Damn myself.' she thought while quickly jerking her hand away from her injured cheek. She then turned on the hot water and changed it to a bearable temperature and step in._

_All thoughts left her mind as she relaxed under the showerhead. She stayed there for at least ten minutes, just letting the hot water run over her. She sighed and started to wash herself clean. After a 20 minutes she stepped out and dried off with a towel. The shower had made her look loads better and she found she felt loads better too. She got dressed and walked out to see that Ayame and Sango were playing with Kirara. The little demon was adoring the attention and taking all she could get, because she had stayed in the cabin alone all day yesterday and part of the day before._

_Kagome grabbed her brush and detangled her hair and parted it on the left side. With her hair down it reached the middle of her back and was slightly wavy when dry. She walked over to her bag and pulled out some of her cover up so she could cover her bruise. She went to the bathroom and covered it slightly. It didn't completely hide it, but that was fine. She just wanted her face to look slightly normal. When she walked back out she noted how the rain had once again picked up outside. She went and played with Kirara for a while too and found the little kitty's good spot. It was right under her jaw on the left side, and Kirara purred loudly while leaning against Kagome's thigh._

"_Should we go and meet Rin and Sesshomaru at the mess hall? I'm kind of hungry, since its past noon already." Ayame said. _

"_It's already past noon?" Kagome said amazed at how time had flown by. "Wow, that passed by quickly."_

_Sango and Ayame smiled and said "Yeah, and I hear they are having spaghetti and breadsticks."_

"_Really? Let's go!" Kagome shouted excitedly. "Okay!" They all yelled and opened the door only to be faced with a downpour. _

"_Well…does anyone happen to have some umbrellas?" Kagome asked hopefully._

_Ayame and Sango shook there heads no and they shut the door. "How about we use a blanket or a towel." Ayame suggested._

"_Yeah that sounds good. I'll go grab the three biggest towels I can for us." Sango offered before turning to go get the towels. A minute later she returned and gave them their towels. They opened the door and then counted. "Three, two, one, Go!" They then ran as fast as they could without splashing mud on them or slipping and falling._

_They sprinted up the hill to the mess hall and into the double, glass doors. Their towels were soaked and dripped water all over the wooden floor. Despite the rain outside the mess hall was crowded with teens, who were soaked from running up here. They dropped their towels on the floor by the door and headed over to where they normally sat. When they got there they were shocked to see Kikyo's group sitting there, minus Naraku and his thugs. Kikyo looked over at Kagome and smirked before turning her attention back to her plate of spaghetti and glass of Kool-Aid._

_Kagome glared and felt anger bubble up. "This slightly ticks me off." Kagome said to Sango. "Check that, it's more than slightly." "Same here." Sango agreed. _

"_Hey, I think I smell Rin and Sesshomaru." Ayame said while leading them over towards the kitchen. Once they got there they found Rin and Sesshomaru making out. "Ahem." Kagome cleared her throat while smiling. Rin blushed profusely and Sesshomaru looked indifferent, but he was clearly uncomfortable. Kagome could sense the shift in his demonic aura._

"_K-Kagome how are you?" Rin asked getting over her embarrassment slightly._

"_I'm good. My arm is already healing. All that's left is a scar." Kagome told her and then proceeded to show her the scar._

"_That's awesome Kagome! I'm glad you're okay." Rin said sincerely. _

"_Me too. By the way did you two see who was sitting in our seats?" Kagome asked with a hint of anger in her voice._

"_Umm, no." Rin said noting the anger in her friends voice. "Who?"_

"_Look for yourself." Sango said leading Rin over to the kitchen door so she could see the table._

"_Why that bitch." Rin swore, causing everyone to gape at her. Even Sesshomaru cocked his head to the side and raised his brows, an amused smirk on his lips. "After what happened yesterday, she thinks she can just waltz around like she owns the place? Not likely." _

"_R-Rin?" Kagome asked._

"_Well, it's true." Rin stated, with a frown that was hardly ever used. "She's only capable of thriving off of others' pain and success. In this case, your pain, and Naraku's success." She swiftly ran over to a table of teens that looked to be bored out of their minds, and exchanged words with a redheaded boy who immediately sat up straight, his green eyes full of mischief. After nodded his head and shaking Rin's hand, Rin ran back over to Sesshomaru's side and smirked devilishly. This was so unlike the timid, kind Rin they knew._

"_Let the show begin." Rin smiled a smile that would have looked innocent if her caramel colored eyes didn't glint with mischief and anger._

"_What do you mean?" Ayame asked curiously, her eyes adopting the same glint._

"_Oh, just watch and see…I've found a little helper." Rin only smirked and crossed her arms over her chest and leaning into Sesshomaru, who wrapped an arm around her waist._

_Kagome looked towards the redhead and saw that all the occupants of the table were scooping their left over spaghetti and other food onto his plate. He then proceeded to have them dump their drinks into his cup, making sure it was full to the brim with the various cool-aid flavors. Once this was done he started for the trash can across the room. It was then, just as he was passing Kikyo's table, that he purposefully tripped. Realization hit Kagome and a smile spread across her face as the cool-aid splashed all over Kikyo, drenching her hair and clothes, and the plate full of spaghetti landed on the top of her head before sliding down into her lap. _

_Kikyo's mouth was open in shock and her eyes were wide as she looked down at herself in horror. Standing up she did her best to remove the noodles from her hair and then turned her fury onto the red-head only to find he was no longer there. Having no one else to turn her fury on she shrieked and smacked the table in anger. Her attention was then directed towards Kagome, Sango, Rin, and Ayame who were laughing so hard, tears spilled from the corners of their eyes. Kagome was double over holding her stomach as her entire form shook with the force of her laughter. Sango and Ayame were leaning against each other laughing and Rin was coving her mouth with her hand while leaning against Sesshomaru, who was also chuckling._

'_It was that bitch!' Kikyo raged while quickly grabbing her drink and stalking over to the humored group, who were unaware of the approaching girl. Kagome was just straightening up when Kikyo threw the cold, red cool-aid all over her. Pausing in shock Kagome stared at the red droplets that dripped from the ends of her hair. Looking up to meet the eyes of Kikyo, she straightened the rest of the way and tried her best to suppress the urge to attack her as a death glare overcame her face. _

_It was clear that Kagome was about to snap, but Kikyo didn't seem to care as she spit at Kagome. By this time the entire cafeteria was dead silent, save for a few whispers, as the students watched. Within seconds Kagome had smacked Kikyo across the face, causing her head to jerk to the side. Kikyo retaliated by lunging at Kagome and grabbing a hand full of her hair, earning a whimper from Kagome, and pulling her towards the door, which Inuyasha and Miroku had just entered through._

_Seeing his girlfriend in harms way, Inuyasha started for Kikyo to remove her from Kagome. He was utterly shocked when a stream of pink energy started towards him from Kikyo. She was a miko too. Obviously this was a shock to Kagome too for she stared, dumbfounded and the static-like pink energy emanating from Kikyo's body. Before she knew it she was dragged out into the rain, which wrenched her from her stupor. Wincing as Kikyo twisted her hair at the base of her head, she looked up and noticed the smug look on Kikyo's face._

'_That's it.' Kagome thought angrily. 'No more self-control on my part.' With that decision she quickly kneed Kikyo in the gut, causing the hand gripping her hair to let go as she grabbed her stomach and doubled over in pain. Standing up straight Kagome advanced towards Kikyo and smacked her in the face again. She wouldn't resort to using her fists until it was necessary. Kikyo, however, didn't have that same thought and Kagome was amazed when Kikyo punched her squarely in the cheek. 'She can actually throw a punch.' Kagome thought while grabbing her face in her hand. By this time everyone inside was pressed against the windows watching, and those who couldn't see out the windows walked out the door not caring about getting wet._

_Kagome and Kikyo were both soaked and they stood a good five feet apart, staring each other down. "Kagome!" Inuyasha and Sango yelled. Kagome ignored them and shouted at Kikyo. "What is your fucking problem?"_

"_You are!" Kikyo shouted. "Don't act like you aren't the one behind the spaghetti incident! You can't even attack me directly, and instead have others do your battles!" _

_At that Kagome was appalled. Where was her right? "You fucking hypocrite! You're the one who can't fight your own battles! For god's sake, you had Naraku and his gang attack me! They were the ones who shot me, not you! You're the bitch! I haven't done anything to you!" Kagome yelled, not caring that she had an audience. Kikyo bristled at this and leaped at Kagome, who dodged, slipping slightly in the mud. _

_Regaining her balance, she didn't have time to dodge the next attack and Kikyo wrapped her hands around Kagome's neck. They both fell to the ground and Kagome couldn't breath. Kikyo's grip was strong and Kagome gave up on trying to pry her hands off her neck so she grabbed Kikyo's wrists and rolled the two of them over, so that she was sitting on Kikyo. Taking the opportunity presented, Kagome grabbed Kikyo's neck and squeezed as hard as she could. However, Kikyo's grip didn't loosen and Kagome had ran out of air. Out of the corner of her eye she saw her friends rush forward to help her, but Kikyo saw this and put up a barrier. Kikyo easily flipped Kagome into the mud again, pinning her._

_Kagome's mind became foggy and her vision started to get hazy due to the lack of oxygen and blood flow. Looking up past Kikyo's strained face, Kagome saw that Kikyo had thrown up a barrier that prevented her friends from helping her. She was on her own in this fight…but that also happened to mean that Kikyo was on her own too. This thought brought a new determination into Kagome mind and she closed her eyes and focused on her miko powers. She found that happy thought of her and Inuyasha in the meadow, and she opened her eyes to see a look of pain on Kikyo's face. Kikyo yelled and let go of Kagome's neck ripping away from her, holding her hand to her chest. _

_Kagome rolled over and coughed violently, taking in gulps of air that didn't seem to enter her lungs fast enough. Looking over her shoulder she saw that Kikyo's hand was red, where she had used her powers to burn her. Pushing herself up from her knees, Kagome stared at Kikyo's hand when it glowed pink and was amazed when the energy disappeared, leaving her had unharmed. Raindrops slid down Kagome's forehead and onto her eyelashes where they hung until she blinked to clear them._

"_You're not leaving this barrier until this is over." Kikyo spat out._

"_Well, in that case I guess my stay will be short." Kagome taunted._

_Kikyo once again started for Kagome and raised a hand to hit her, but before she hit her mark Kagome took up a stance and ducked out of the way. Kikyo's hand hit thin air and the next thing she knew, her face ached and she fell back onto the mushy ground. She looked up at Kagome who was striding towards her at a rapid pace and she did the first thing that came to mind. She channeled her miko power into her hand and jumped up from the mud and swung at Kagome's unsuspecting face. _

_Kagome backpedaled as fast as the muddy dirt allowed and evaded Kikyo's hand but didn't end up unscathed, for the miko power had acted as an extension of her arm and caught her cheek. It stung unbearably and when Kagome reached up to touch it her fingers came away with blood on them. 'Isn't my face already beat up enough?' Kagome mused to herself. Frowning as the blood washed away with the rain Kagome slowly walked over to Kikyo's barrier and when she came up to the edge of it she touched it and cringed when it shocked her like static on a stormy day._

_Kagome then used her own power to touch it and was satisfied when the shock wasn't as bad. Then with her entire body glowing blue due to her spiritual power she pulled back her fist and punched the barrier, grunting when her knuckles made contact. Nothing happened and Kikyo made no move as she stood there and smirked at her failure. Kagome's glare deepened as she punched it again. A small crack, no thicker than a hair appeared and Kagome was satisfied. 'If I can crack it with 2 hits then I can definitely get out.' With that she quickly started to punch it with both hands and within seconds Kagome's knuckles were bruised and the skin started to crack. Growing frustrated she started to kick it and then her kicks finally managed to get a large crack. _

_A smirk fell onto her lips as she heard Kikyo gasp. Glancing over her shoulder she saw Kikyo glowing pink as she concentrated on strengthening her barrier. That wouldn't do. Kagome took three steps back and then drove her shoulder into the cracked area and she heard a satisfying crack. Taking a step back she watched as the main crack grew and hundreds of little cracks spider-webbed from it. "Stop that!" Kikyo shouted at her and the next thing completely caught Kagome off guard. Mud hit the back of her shoulder and fell with a splat behind her._

_Growling at the fact that Kikyo wouldn't just stop this nonsense, Kagome turned and stared at Kikyo with a blank expression. She bent down and scooped up a handful of mud, shaping it into a round glob. Standing up she hurled the brown glob at Kikyo and it struck her right in the face, breaking her concentration. Seizing the moment Kagome rammed the barrier with her shoulder once more and it shattered into a million pieces. Pink shards of it fell down from above her, disappearing before it even reached the ground. Sighing in relief Kagome walked towards Inuyasha and leaned into him, exhausted from using her spiritual power and from the previous day's events. He hugged her back and kissed her forehead before walking back into the mess hall. The teens who were watching all shouted and clapped. They congratulated her and told her she did great and she smiled and then it turned into full blown laughter._

"_I'm hungry now. Let's find some spaghetti and our table." Sango said while walking next to Kagome. Kagome looked over at Sango and smiled saying, "I'm starved!" She raised her eyebrow at Sango, who had turned red all of a sudden and started to ask her what was wrong but was interrupted by Sango's outburst. "You fucking pervert! When are you going to learn to keep your hands to yourself? Just because I'm your girlfriend, doesn't mean you can grab my ass!" With that she smacked him across the head and stalked off towards the kitchen to get spaghetti. Over the chatter of many campers, the banging of pots and pans could be heard as Sango took out more of her frustration._

"_Miroku, I think you got lucky this time. It seems Sango is finding other things to take her anger out on." Inuyasha said while sweat dropping when a loud crash was heard. _

_Miroku just stared at the closed door of the kitchen with a terrified look. "I've fallen in love with my own demise. I can't help but touch her. She's so…so Sango." Miroku walked towards the kitchen and entered the door, closing it behind him._

"_I do believe he has just doomed himself." Inuyasha said while staring at the closed door. Kagome only smiled and shook her head. "No, I don't think so. The only way he can be totally doomed is if he happened to go in there and touch her again, while she's in such a-" Kagome stopped talking and face palmed when Sango yelled again and the clear ring of a frying pan hitting something rang throughout the kitchen. "He's definitely doomed." _

"_We should take you to Kaede's and have her take care of your face." Inuyasha said while gently rubbing a thumb along the cut Kikyo had caused. If not for her miko powers, he would've already beat the crap out of her, even if she was a girl. "Oh this? It's fine, but I would like to go talk to Kaede about my training, considering camp is dismissed in a few days…" Inuyasha noticed her sadness and he wrapped his arm around her. "What's wrong?" he asked._

"_Well, once camp is over we won't be able to see each other as often. I don't know if I'll be able to bare it. I love everyone so much, especially you, but we all live so far apart." Kagome felt her eyes water and she forced herself not to cry. _

"_Hey, we'll work it out. We both have cars after all. And the same goes for Sango and them. We'll still see each other, just not everyday. We can talk to each other everyday on the phone and text each other. It will be fine, trust me." Inuyasha comforted her._

"_I know…I'm just being silly." Kagome shook her head and put on a smile. "Let's get going." The two of them walked back out into the rain and down the hill towards Kaede's, unaware of the eyes watching them from the shadows of the woods._

_Sorry it took so long to update! My laptop had to go get fixed and I also got caught up in school stuff and writer's block, so I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And don't forget to Review! Even if you aren't reading what I'm telling you at this very moment I hope you see this: REVIEW! Please and thank you. :D_

_And thank you all for reviewing my previous chapters! It means so much to me. There's no feeling like checking to see if you got any new reviews, and then you see that you did! It makes me feel special. :') haha_


End file.
